Girlfriend
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas are all best friends. Everything is perfect until Nathan gets a girlfriend; Rachel. Will this make Haley finally admit her feelings and if she does, will Nathan feel the same way? AU Naley Brucas and Jeyton.
1. Prologue

Ok this is my first ever fan fiction, so let me know what you think! This chapter will be in Haley's P.o.v. So enjoy...

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Haley. I am a high school student and I attend Tree Hill High. I have lived in Tree Hill all my life and although it is a small town I love it here. Tomorrow I am going to be in Senior year, my friend may tease me about it but I love school. I mean I usually get good grades (expect from gym), I get to tutor and my best friends go there why wouldn't I like school.

I tend to hang out in a group of six, but of course I have other friends. My two best girl friends are Peyton and Brooke we do everything together from shopping to gossiping about the latest drama. Some people find it odd that we get on so well because we are so different. Brooke is always happy, she is head cheerleader and loves fashion. Peyton loves to brood, she is also surprisingly a cheerleader, she loves art and music. I am not a cheerleader as I am a total klutz, but I love to tutor and sing (but that is a secret.) I personally think that we all have big hearts and that is why we are such good friends.

My other Best friends are Jake, Lucas and Nathan. Jake is dating Peyton and Lucas is going out with Brooke. All three of them love basketball and are on the team, they hope to go all the way to state this year with an undefeated record. Jake is also into music like his girlfriend and has a daughter called Jenny who is 6 months old. You see before he was going out with Peyton, Jake was dating a girl called Nikki, none of us liked her but we stuck it out for Jake. Long story, short she found she was pregnant had the baby and ran off. So far she doesn't want anything to do with the baby and hasn't come back since. Jakes better off without her anyway. Lucas loves to read and write. Him and Nathan are actually half brothers as their father Dan got Lucas's mum (Karen) pregnant in high school and decided he didn't want anything to do with Lucas and then went off to college and got Nathan's mum pregnant (Deb) and because he could see a "future" (she had money) with her, they got married. They are now divorced and Karen and Deb are now great friends. Nathan loves any kind of sport basketball is his favorite. Nathan is kind, caring, protective and just all round amazing. You may have noticed that I haven't mentioned Nathan having a girlfriend thats because he hasn't, this is the only down point about Nathan is he is a bit of a man whore his rule is to never date a girl more than two weeks, he has not yet broken this rule and doesn't seem to want to. One more thing I forgot to add about Nathan I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!

Thanks for reading, please review this is first story and I want to know if I should continue!


	2. Tutor Girl

First of all can I say thank you to everyone who reviewed.

KTxx, GottaluvNaley, Mazzy, Vampiregurl, DianaHermans.

Mazzy- This is a similar story to one you predicted but there will be lots of twists for example Haley getting drunk will have a big influence on the story.

Ok so here is chapter one of my story. Please enjoy and review; I really want to know if I am a good writer. This chapter is in no one's P.O.V...

**Chapter One**

Brooke pulled up at Haley's house in her baby blue convertible. She started honking her horn to signal that she was there."Ok, Ok I'm coming Tigger." Shouted Haley from inside her house.

"I thought you would have been ready, you are always ready really early on the first day of school. Your Tutor girl! " exclaimed Brooke as Haley took a seat in the car.

"Hi Brooke! I overslept but I am now rearing to go and looking forward to my first day of school" yawned Haley

"I don't want to admit, and don't tell anyone I said this, but I am too. I mean we get to see all of our friends again that we didn't see over the summer and besides I cant wait to take my role as head cheerleader."Brooke said as she drove the car to pick up Peyton and then drive to school. It was always some sort of tradition that the boys drove to school and the girls drove to school in separate cars, it had been like that ever since they had all got their driving licenses.

"See I am not the only one looking forward to school, I cant wait to see who my tutee's are and like you said it will be great to see everyone again." Haley said as Brooke started honking her horn waiting for Peyton to come out of her house.

"Stop honking that horn, you are giving me a headache, I cant believe we have to get up this early to go to school!" Peyton moaned

"Someone's a little moody, not settling back into school life Peyton." Said Brooke.

"Don't worry she will be fine once she sees Jake!" said Haley as Brooke set off for school.

"Speaking of boys, when are you going tell a certain brown haired, blue eyed, basketball player that you are in love with him" Said a perkier Peyton. Haley pretended to think about it.

"Ummm, how about never!" said Haley

"Haley" whined Brooke and Peyton at the same time.

"You have to tell him" continued Brooke "he needs to know how you feel."

"I am just scared, I mean what if he doesn't love me back and you how he treats girls and I don't want to be just another one of those girls, and then it might get really awkward if he doesn't like me back and it could split up the group and then he will get a new girlfriend and I will be heart-Broken, so all in all I do not think it would be good idea" Haley rambled.

"First of all Miss James you are not just some girl to Nathan, you are one of his best friends and he would never treat you how he treats other girls" said Peyton.

"And secondly" continued Brooke "I am pretty sure he likes you too, so you have nothing to worry about because Brooke Davis is always right."

"She's right, not about the whole Brooke Davis is always right thing but I really think he likes you too."Peyton said.

"Hey, I am always right, but anyway Naley would be perfect together." Brooke said, just as she arrived at school. They noticed Lucas, Jake and Nathan standing around with some of the basketball team, probably talking about sports. The boys then noticed the girls and started to walk over.

They all greeted each other and then started talking to the person that held their hearts. Lucas straight away walked over to Brooke.

"Hey Broody." Greeted Brooke.

"Hey Cheery" Greeted Lucas they shared a kiss and a hug, Lucas then wrapped his arm around her waist and they both started to walk into the school talking, after Brooke shouted bye over her shoulder.

"Hi Peyt" Said Jake

"Hey Jake" said Peyton they then also shared a kiss and a hug and made their way into school hand in hand.

"Hi Hales" said Nathan using his nickname for her.

"Hey Nate" Nathan then gave Haley a hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead he then put this hand around her shoulders. From the outside eye you would have never have guessed they weren't a couple.

"So, knowing you, you are happy to get back to school."Said Nathan.

"Aren't you, just a tiny bit?" Replied Haley.

"Well I suppose I'm glad to able to play on the Ravens again, this year we are determined to go all the way to state, you should also join the cheer leading team, you'll have fun and I love to have you cheering me on in that cute outfit." Nathan said and then regretted the last sentence as he thought he sounded to forward.

"I heard you are new varsity captain, congratulation!"Haley said completely ignoring Nathan's last statement. She was a natural born klutz and did not want to embarrass her herself. She couldn't help but notice though that Nathan said he would love to have her cheering him on in that cute outfit. Nathan in the end decided to let it drop, anyway he knew Brooke would start bugging her to join later. They continued to talk as they walked into the school, both excited about what this new year would bring both secretly hoping that they would be a couple by the end of it.

So there is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review, I would love to hear what your thoughts are so far and if there is anyone you wanted to be included in this story. I will try and add them in!


	3. The Clumsy Cheerleader

Ok first of all I would like to say thank you to all my amazing reviewers, you keep inspired!

KTxx, Vampiregurl, Mazzy, Ashley M15,

Anyway so on with the story...

**Chapter Two**

Haley's P.o.v

As we walked in to school we came across Nathan's most recent girlfriend; Rachel (or Rach-ho as Brooke, Peyton and I liked to call her.) She pushed me out the way and started making out Nathan , without even as much as a hello to Nathan. Of course you would think this would bother me him having a girlfriend and all but I have got used it. It is not like, he likes any of them anyway, they aren't even real girlfriend and boyfriend. He dates them for two weeks then breaks up with them, or they will break up with him because they know the two weeks are up. And if they break up with him they can tell their friends they broke up with the Nathan Scott. Rachel and Nathan have been going out for 1 week and 4 days now (Just because I don't care, doesn't mean I don't keep track of how long he dates each one.) So they will break up soon, he is never short on girls either they still flock to have the chance to have one date with him (myself included) even know they know it will only be for a couple of weeks. I don't approve of Nathan doing this to girls, but most of the time they know he is going to do this and still go out with him, so I don't know what they expect to happen. The one good thing about Nathan and relationships is he never cheats, so I guess he isn't all bad with girls. Rachel and Nathan finally parted from what seemed like a 5 minute kiss without breaking for air, I'm surprised they didn't turn blue!

Rachel whispered something in Nathan's ear and started dragging him so the other side of the school. "Sorry I have to go, bye Hales." Nathan shouted over Rachel's shoulder.

Nathan's P.o.v

Right now I wish I was just talking to Haley instead of being in the supply closet with Rachel. But I have decided that Rachel is going to be my first ever girlfriend of more than two weeks so I have to do what she says. The reason I am going to have a girlfriend for more than two weeks is I am finally attempting to get over Haley. I have come to the conclusion that she will never love me in the way I love her and I need to get some sort of closure, so there I am in the supply closet with Rachel when all I want to do is talk to Haley.

Normal P.o.v

After Nathan been dragged away from Haley. Luke came up to talk to her. "Brooke has told me to tell you, that she wants all six of us to go down to the beach tomorrow and celebrate that we have survived two days of school."

"Ok that should be fun, are we going to go straight there?"Haley asked.

"Yeah we might as well, we can just bring all our beach stuff to school." After that, the conversation turned to books and which classes they were going to be taking. Soon after the bell went signaling that they had to go to home room. Haley, Brooke and Jake were in the same home room and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan were in the same home room.

Haley's Home room

As soon as the teacher gave out their timetables Brooke grabbed them. "We all have the same time for lunch, lets hope the others do too. Haley we have gym, geography and Spanish together. Jake we have IT, History and geography together. Tutor girl and Jake you both have English, music and obviously geography." Haley and Jake just nodded.

"I hope, I have classes with the other as well." Haley said.

Nathan's Home room

"We have the same lunch together, lets hope the other do too." Peyton said.

"We have some of the same classes too, so chances are we will have the same lunch." The bell rang they all rushed out the classroom to see if they had a similar timetable as their friends. In the end it turned out they did all have the same lunch and after that the day went pretty quickly. Soon the day had ended and the boys had basketball practice, the girls did not have cheer leading practice as they were going to hold cheer leading practice the day after tomorrow as quite a few of the squad had left last year, besides Brooke still had to persuade Haley to join. (She could join without a try out.)

The girls all headed home together talking about all the gossip they had learned that day The conversation soon turned to Haley joining the squad."Please, please Haley, I am your best friend please do it for me." Brooke begged.

"And me!" Peyton added. Haley began too feel really bad and and was totally falling under those puppy dog eyes!

"I will think about it." Haley replied

"Good I'm one step closer!" Brooke evilly laughed. This caused Peyton and Haley to look at her weirdly.

The next school day went by very quickly with everyone getting to grip with their new classes and teachers. Soon they were all setting off for the beach. Peyton had forgotten her beach stuff this morning so Brooke had to drop her back. So they had Brooke's, Peyton's and Nathan's car. Brooke and Lucas drove in Brooke's car. Jake and Peyton in Peyton's car and Nathan and Haley in Nathan's car.

Brooke's car

"I think I am finally getting somewhere with Haley being a cheer leader." Brooke said

"Good for you Brooke, Nathan will be happy." Lucas replied

"I wish those to would just get together already, it's annoying just watching them."

"It is obvious that both are in love with each other, at least they have finally realized it themselves all we need now is the other person to realize it."

"Maybe we should come up with a plan Naley."

"I think we should just let them get together for themselves it will happen eventually." Lucas said.

"Lets hope so." Brooke replied, they then changed the subject to Brooke latest sketches.

Peyton's Car

"So how is my little Jenny, is she behaving herself, I haven't seen her in two days."

"My parents are looking after her. Peyt I am really scared about if Nikki is going to come back and fight me for custody."

"Number one, I don't think Nikki is going to come back, I mean she left her child, she is hardly going to come back and reclaim her. Number two, there is no way that Nikki would ever win a custody battle. Jake you would win hands down."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything Peyton, I love you so much, I would never been able to get through the past six months without you Peyt, you are Jenny's mother Peyton, maybe not biologically, but you are too me and Jenny Peyton. " Peyton was nearly at tears at this point.

"I love you so so much, I love both of you so so much, you have no idea how much you saying that means to me." Peyton pulled over the car and started kissing Jake with as much energy as she had in her and Jake was all too happy to respond with equal enthusiasm. After a while they decided they better keep heading to the beach in case the others got worried.

Nathan's car

"So I hear you are thinking of becoming a cheerleader Hales. That would be great that way, we could spend more time together. So come on please do it." One look in those blue eyes and she was sold.

"Ok, I'll do it" Haley laughed "Brooke will be over the moon."

"Just tell I was the one who persuaded you." Nathan laughed.

"Sure." Haley laughed. They continued talking about anything that came into their minds. That was one of the things they loved about each other they could talk everything. Expect their feelings.

Thank you for reading and please review I love to get feedback, it makes me a better writer!


	4. Naming Pebbles

Thank you to all my reviewers

KTxx, Othfan1, Vampiregurl and Mrs. Naley Scott.

Ok I am not proud of this chapter and its kinda of a filler anyway there's the next chapter...

**Chapter three**

When Nathan and Haley arrived at the beach Brooke and Lucas were already there and looked like they had been for a while. Brooke had her bikini and sunglasses on and was now lying across her towel getting a tan and Lucas was lying across his reading whatever novel he was reading at the moment. "Hey, you two look like you've been here for while."Nathan said.

"Well that because someone sped" Lucas replied looking towards Brooke "I'm surprised I got here in one piece."

"Lucas you know how much I wanted to get a tan, I want to get as much sunlight as possible"Brooke glared.

"Br..." Lucas was cut off after that by Nathan as Nathan could see this discussion quickly turning into an argument.

"Haley's joining the cheer leading squad!" Nathan said "And I got her to join!"

"Oh my god, I am so happy"Brooke shrieked and started jumping up and down with the three of them laughing at her. "This is so great now we get to spend even more time together and I only have to recruit one other person."

"It's amazing how Haley joining the squad can make you so happy." Nathan said

"Why wouldn't it I get to spend even more time with my best friend, anyway Peyton will be jumping for joy as well." Brooke replied.

"Speaking of; where are Peyton and Jake?" Haley said. The group shrugged the shoulders in agreement.

"I'm not sure they should be here by now" Lucas said. The group decided not to worry for now, but if it got much later they would split up and go look for them. They all lay in the sun for a while then decided that they wanted to go in the sea. They ended up playing chicken for what seemed like forever and Haley couldn't help but realize how hot Nathan looked in his swimming trunks. Nathan also couldn't help but think how gorgeous Haley looked in her bikini but quickly dismissed the thought when he remembered he now had a proper girlfriend and couldnt think like that anymore if he was going to successfully get over her.

After a very long delay Peyton and Jake arrived with extremely messed up hair; no one wanted to think about what they had been getting up to. "So you finally decided to join us did you?" Brooke said.

"Well we got a bit delayed." Peyton replied while blushing. After they went in the sea for a little bit longer and Brooke continued to work on her tan. It began to get dark after a while but Lucas's and Jake's parents were the only ones that cared/were around to care about curfews and Jakes and Lucas parents were fine with them staying out for a while as long as they back at a reasonable time as it was a school night. They decided to make a campfire as Jake had bought marshmallows. They roasted the marshmallows over the campfire.

Brooke then decided that she wanted to play "I never."

"I have never fallen into a pit full of mud." Haley said knowing that Lucas and Nathan had but was surprised when Peyton drank.

"I tripped" Peyton shrugged. The group laughed at how casually she said it. The game went on for a while before they all decided it was time to go home as it was getting late not to mention dark. By this point Brooke was really drunk as Brooke always at the end of "I never" as she seemed to have done everthing. She was now picking up pebbles off the ground, deciding they were pets, naming each one and crying out whenever anyone stepped on a pebbles as they were her "babies". Which someone did every five seconds as it was hard not to as the pebbles were randomly spread out over the entire beach.

The next day

School went quite quickly and nothing really interesting happened, Haley met some of her new tutee's and was more than happy that she could help them. After school the girls were holding cheer leading try outs whils the guys were playing basketball, this was an extremely slow and painful process.

"Next."Peyton bellowed."Tina right" The girl nodded "Show us what you've got" she told Tina. Tina performed, too say she was bad was an understatement. This was the 8th girl they had seen today and each one seemed to be worse than the one before.

"Tina, thank you for your time, but I think we are going to go another way." Brooke said as nicely as possible. Tina just nodded.

"How hard can it be to find just one more cheerleader?" Haley said.

"Next" Peyton called "Go for it." She didn't bother asking for the name as knew who it was Nathan's most recent girlfriend, Rachel. After the music started they quickly learnt that Rach-ho was actually a good cheerleader.

"Thank you Rachel." Haley said as politely as possible as she disliked the girl even before she was going out with Nathan. "Can you please wait at the back of the hall for a moment."

"Sure." Rachel said cockily.

"I hate to say it guys but I think we have a new cheerleader." Brooke said.

"I know she is a slut, but she one heck of a cheerleader and she also was our last try out today." Peyton commented.

"Besides she wont even be Nathans girlfriend by this time tomorrow because they are up to 1 week 6 days." Haley said.

"You count!" Brooke laughed. Haley just nodded embarrassed.

"Ok Rachel you are in!" Peyton called out to her.

"Don't make me regret this." Brooke glared.

"I wont, thanks guys." Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

At Karen's cafe after school

All six of them were gathered in the cafe after school just chatting about what had been going on that day and anything else that had been happening in their lives. The subject soon came on to the cheer leading try outs, the girls told the girls that Rachel was the newest addition to the cheer leading squad.

"That's great, that means you'll get to know Rachel better, she will be hanging out a lot more with us now I have made Rachel my girlfriend for good!" Nathan said.

"What!" all five of them shouted!

Thank you for reading please review I love to know what you think of the story.


	5. Three Extra Spoons

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers...

KTxx, Ashley M15, Vampiegurl.

Hope you enjoy it, theres the next chapter...

_Last Chapter..._

_"That's great, that means you'll get to know Rachel better, she will be hanging out a lot more with us now I have made Rachel my girlfriend for good!" Nathan said._

_"What!" all five of them shouted!_

**Chapter four**

Suddenly all 10 eyes seemed to be glued on Haley, waiting for her to say something else. "That's great Nathan, I always knew you would find a girlfriend and stop having meaningless flings." This was true but Haley always thought that she would be this girl. Haley's voice quivered as she put on a faked smile. Nathan nodded his head and seemed completely oblivious that Haley did not think that this was great at all and she was lying which was weird as he often was the first one to know if she was lying. "Ummm, I don't feel very well anymore, I mean see you tomorrow, again so happy for you Nathan." Haley said and ran out the cafe.

"Is she ok?" Nathan asked beginning to get up.

"Like she said she just doesn't feel well, me and Peyton will go and check on her." Brooke said.

"Are you sure, I can..." Nathan began.

"No, no we will go and check on her." Peyton said strongly as they also ran out the cafe.

"What happened there?" Nathan asked.

"Well she obviously felt ill." Jake said while Lucas agreed, both knowing that was a complete lie.

"If you say so." Nathan said with a worried expression on his face that had been there ever since he had told the gang that Rachel was going to be his new girlfriend.

"Why Rachel man?" Lucas said after a while.

"I need to get over Haley, I cant tell her that I am in love with her it would wreck our friendship especially if she doesn't think of me in that way and if she did and we broke up, then nothing would ever e the same and it would split up the group." Nathan replied.

"You wont know until you tried, you could live happily ever after and no offense but why Rachel she is a slut." Jake said.

"Look I knew Brooke, Peyton and Haley wouldn't be on my side as they don't like Rachel. But I do and I least thought you would accept that I do, even if you didn't agree with it" Nathan began to raise his voice.

"Nathan, please just think about what you are doing." Lucas pratically begged.

"Why cant you accept that I like her." Nathan said.

"Because you are just using her to get over Haley." Jake said. "There is no way it's going to work." .He continued

"Whatever." Nathan said as he stormed out the cafe.

In Haley's car

I dont know what to do, I can't tell him that I love him, I missed my chance everyone knows it. I cant believe he likes her what am I going to do, why didnt I just tell him I liked him in the first place. Haley thought as she pulled up at her house, which she hardly ever was in as Brooke, Peyton and Haley pratically lived together and just swapped houses every so often. She even had keys to their houses. Actually she had keys to all five of the others houses. She ran up stairs, changed in her tracksuits pants, curled up in her bed and started to cry.

In Brooke's car

Brooke was driving with Peyton as quickly as possible over to Haley's house to comfort her friend. "Wait we need ice- cream and movies!" Peyton said

"Right I will quickly stop, I'll get the ice cream you get the movies" Brooke said as he stopped at the store. They quickly bought the ice- cream and paid for Haley's favorite movies. Brooke arrived at Haley's house in a matter of minutes after that and let themselves in with their key. They ran up to Haley's bedroom to comfort their best friend, there they saw Haley curled up in her duvet crying. Brooke and Peyton wrapped their arms around Haley.

"I love him." Haley mumbled after a while."Rachel and Nathan are now boyfriend and girlfriend and their is nothing I can do about it soon they will be in love and move in together then they will get married and have stunningly gorgeous babies and Me and Nathan won't even be friends any more because Rachel wont let me see him and I will secretly be in love with him until I am old and Grey and die alone." Haley said all in one breath.

"Haley you will not die alone and they have only just turned into boyfriend girlfriend, they haven't even been on a proper date yet." Peyton said.

"I love him" Haley said again "and now all I want to do is curl up and eat ice- cream." Haley continued.

"How about you curl up, eat ice- cream, watch your favorite DVD's and we will all discuss all the bad things about Nathan" Brooke said. This managed to get a small smile out of Haley especially when Brooke produced ice- cream, movies and three spoons from her bag.

"Where did you get the spoons?" asked a confused Peyton.

"I always keep three extra in my bag you never know when you might need them to eat ice- cream." Peyton laughed and this earned a bigger smile form Haley.

At the Rivercourt

As soon as Nathan had gone off Lucas and Jake knew exactly where he would be; the Rivercourt. Nathan always went there when he was angry or upset.

"Nathan, we are sorry." Lucas said.

"We were just a little shocked, we thought you were in love with Haley, but if you want to get over her then we will fully support you." Jake added. Nathan threw him the ball and they started playing his was Nathan's way of saying you are forgiven. The guys played ball for the rest of night until it was time for them to head home.

At Haley's House

The girls had watched most of Haley's movies and were now just talking. "I'm going have to accept Nathan and Rachel together eventually aren't I?" Brooke and Peyton just nodded.

"I guess the sooner the better, right?" Haley said.

"Haley you don't, have to now, you can wait." Brooke said.

"No I just want to get it over with." Haley said as she dialed Nathan's number.

"Ok we will be downstairs if you want us." Peyton said.

"Ok" Haley said as waited for Nathan to pick up, it was quite late so she wasn't sure if he was going to. He didn't so Haley left a message. "Hi Nathan its me, I mean Haley. Look I just wanted to say that I am happy for you I really am, I mean although it came as a bit of a shock I'm glad. I wish it could have been someone else you liked other than Rachel but I will accept it if that's what you want. Anyway I'm glad its all good. You know actually I was thinking of getting a boyfriend myself, maybe I will go out with one of my tutee's or someone on the basketball team, who knows life is full of opportunities. And you and Rachel getting together is just a opportunity that you decided to take. Anyway I hope it works out for the best and I'm glad and..." The telephone cut her off. "...and I love you."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please review I always love to here what you thought.


	6. Important Business

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters. You guys are the best.

KTxx, Vampiregurl, OTHfan1 and 23bNrAyLcEaYs.

**Chapter five**

The next day Haley had to go into school and see Rachel and Nathan together. She had decided to just act normal and try and be happy for Nathan as she said she was in the message. But somewhere deep down she knew that was never going to happen. If she was honest with herself, no matter how much she told other people she was fine, she was hurt inside and nothing could change that. She was going to meet Nathan in the library today, she hoped if he wasn't to absorbed in Rachel. They often met up in the library usually twice a week, it was like tutoring but they didn't call it that, she just went over any stuff he didn't get, so he could play basketball.

When Haley got to school the three girls met up with Jake and Lucas, but Nathan was nowhere to be seen she started to get worried he had forgot but soon enough he came jogging over. "Hi" Nathan said

"Hi" Haley said.

"Ready to go." Nathan said.

"Yep." As they were walking towards the library Rachel saw them and gave her the biggest glare, Haley had ever seen, Nathan however did not seem to notice and just smiled at her. Although it was awkward at first Nathan had obviously got her message and the awkwardness wore down quickly and soon they laughing and joking like nothing had happened. But for some reason Haley could not get rid of the feeling that someone was staring at her.

Later on that day

As Haley was walking to lunch through an empty corridor, Haley was suddenly pushed into one of the supply closets. She was instantly pushed against the wall and did not have time to see the face."I saw you today with Nathan , Stay away from my man or I will slap you so hard you wont even remember his name. He likes me ok so get over it, I know you have some pathetic crush over him. I just hope you grow out of it. Or it will not be happy days for you."Rachel said as it was of course Rachel.

"But..."Haley was interrupted.

"There are the rules you will not talk to Nathan, you will not go near him, you will not even acknowledge him. Do you understand."

"Yes but..." Haley was interrupted again but this time it was because Rachel had just slapped her around her cheek.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"If you tell anyone about this little conversation I will smash yours and Nathan's hearts into little pieces. Got it?" The thing that Rachel did not understand was that her heart already was smashed into as million pieces but she would not let the same happen to Nathan.

"Yeah..." Rachel raised her hand. "I mean yes" Haley attempted to say in a stronger voice.

"Good." Rachel said as she opened the door and started walking down the corridor. Haley shut the door again and started crying. Later Haley told the teacher she felt ill and went home. She felt alone and lost. Like there was nothing that could make this situation better which was probably true.

Two weeks later

Nathan and Rachel had been going out for a month now and she had not spoken to Nathan since the incident with Nathan. She had ignored him completely phone calls, texts, everything, Nathan had also tried on number of occasions to come round but she always pretended she was out and Nathan wouldn't dare use his key when she was this annoyed at him. She didn't tell anyone why and everyone just guessed see or even think about Nathan and Rachel. It was also hard on the group as they could not all hang out together anymore and to split their time between Nathan and Haley evenly. Nathan was just confused on why he was with Rachel, confused about why Haley wasn't speaking to him and confused about why his feelings for Haley weren't going away.

Brooke's car

Brooke was driving faster than she had ever driven before. Faster when she drove to the beach to get her tan, faster than when Haley was upset when Nathan told the gang that he was dating Rachel. Brooke had just found out information, information that she almost jumping out of her seat to share. Brooke needed to speak to Haley desperately but first she knocked on Peyton's door. Literally grabbed her and pulled her into the car, to say Peyton was shocked was an understatement. "Brooke, what the hell?" Peyton screamed.

"I need to speak to you and Haley urgently." Brooke explained.

"And you couldn't just call for me like a normal person."

"It would have taken to long, its urgent."

"What is so important?" Peyton asked.

"I need to tell you together!" Brooke said as her and Peyton ran up to Haley's door and unlocked it.

"Haley, Haley!" They shouted. Peyton had no idea what was so important but she sensed that it was extremely important.

"Coming." Haley shouted.

"Haley Marie James get your ass down here, this is important business" Brooke shouted. When Haley heard Brooke's tone of voice she came straight downstairs. "Ok you two sit down" Brooke said as started to pace up and down. "Now I have been thinking a lot about the best way to tell you this without..."

"Brooke just tell us"Peyton practically begged has she was getting frustrated

"Rachel is cheating on Nathan!" Brooke shouted and then let out a sigh of relief when she had done, as if to signal that a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"What" "Oh my God" "I cant believe this" "really" Peyton and Haley kept repeating these words again and again.

"It's true"

"Really"

"Really"

"How do you know and who with?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Brooke was walking to the library through the back way to meet Lucas, but she didn't want the latest gossip to be "Brooke Davis went in the library "so she took the back way. She went through the dusty old section that not even Lucas went, so she could sneak in without anyone seeing her._

_"Vegas, you have no idea what you are doing to me, you are making me weak at knees" Great she had to sneak past Vegas and his latest whore Brooke thought.  
_

_"I know exactly what I'm doing baby." Yuk God how am I going to get past this. Brooke thought._

_"We have been together for two whole weeks now, I suppose." Brooke raised her eye brows this was a long time for Vegas he usually only had one night stands. In the end Brooke quickly ran past them but her shoe fell off so she had to hop back to get it and put it back on. As she turned her head she was who the mystery girl was. It was Rachel!_

_End Flashback_

Thank you for reading, now you know the truth about Rachel!_  
_


	7. 101 on How to Ruin Rachel

Thanks to all my brilliant reviewers.

KTxx, Mazzy, Ashley M15, 23bNrAuLcEaYs and Vampiregurl.

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my God!" Peyton and Haley said. A lot more colorful language followed this as well as a lot of "I can't believe this." Haley was filled with rage, so were Peyton and Brooke but Haley was sure she was going to explode any moment.

"What, I cant believe this, then why, I don't understand, that makes no sense." Haley suddenly said reflecting on the incident with Rachel.

"What makes no sense?" Brooke asked.

"There's something I haven't told you guys, She paused there is a reason why I haven't been talking to Nathan, I know the four of you presumed that it was just because I could bare to see him with Rachel, well there's more." Haley said.

"I don't understand." Peyton said.

"Rachel threatened me" Then she proceed to tell them the whole story, everything that had happened, what Rachel had said, how she could not have Nathan in her life or Rachel would have broken his heart, how Rachel had slapped her and so on. Needless to say by the end of it the girls were even more livid with Rachel than they had been before and were about to storm out the door and give Rachel a piece of their mind, when Haley stopped them.

"Wait, we need to tell Nathan first, and not in front of Rachel!" Haley shouted.

"Ok, how are we going to tell Nathan." Peyton said as the two girls turned round.

"We need to talk to Jake and Lucas they know more Nathan's feeling towards Rachel than we do" Brooke said. So Peyton and Brooke quickly whipped out their cell phones and called their boyfriends respectively and told them to come over to Haley's house straight away. They both arrived within ten minutes and the girls quickly told them everything they knew and asked them on their opinion on what to do.

"Only one of us should tell him, we don't want to make matters worse with everyone crowding him and not letting him breath, his first real girlfriend and this happens." Jake said.

"Yeah, but who should tell him?" As soon as the words left Lucas's mouth everyone turned to look at Haley.

"We haven't spoken in two weeks." Haley said.

"Hales it needs to be you, because you need to tell him the real reason you haven't spoken in two weeks and besides you two just get each other." Brooke said. Haley thought about it and it was true so she went along with it.

"When?" Haley asked.

"Well I was going to tell you guys, that because Karen is out of town we are going to shut Tric at 10pm, but we are all allowed to stay later, so we could get karaoke machine out and everything, during this time Haley; you and Nathan can just start talking again, then on tomorrow we will all meet up and you can tell him." Peyton told Haley.

"But what if it breaks his heart?" Brooke asked.

"Then we put the pieces back together, besides it would break his heart even more if we knew and we didn't tell him, I just hope Rachel doesn't pull any tricks before we do." Jake said.

"Right boys, you go and tell Nathan that he is going to Tric tonight and Haley is dying to talk to him and girls well we are going to work on looking stunningly more gorgeous than we already are and seeing as it is a Friday I have less time as we have been at school all day. We will meet you at Tric at 8pm." Brooke said as her words made everyone smile as she still had four hours.

At the Rivercourt

Nathan had began to spend more and more time at the Rivercourt now he and Haley weren't talking, he seemed to be there or with Rachel. Luke and Jake ran up to court and obstructed his shot which immediately turned into a basketball game. "So Nate we are all going to Tric tonight including you because my mum is out of town but we can stay later and the girls want to do karaoke." Lucas told Nathan. Lucas and Brooke both shared the habit of telling people what they were going to do and not asking.

"Is Haley going to be there." Nathan replied.

"Yeah man and she really wants to speak with you." Jake answered

"Yeah well I've got a date with Rachel, but thats ok I will just bring her along." Nathan said.

"No you cant bring her." Lucas automatically answered.

"I thought you said, you were going to support me and Rachel going out, you don't even know her." Nathan said. Even though the more time he spent with Rachel the more he was beginning to dislike her.

"But its supposed to be just the six of us." Jake said. The last thing they wanted was Rachel to be there one of the girls would defiantly slap her and to be honest so would he if there wasn't the whole guys cant hurt girls thing.

"Well you are all going to be spending a lot more time with Rachel, you are just going to have to try and get along with her for me" Nathan said as Lucas looked at Jake worried. They would call the girls in advance to warn them.

At Haley's house

The girls mobiles were turned off as always during Brookes beauty sessions as she wanted no interruptions. Brooke and peyton had combing, brushing and straighting Haleys hair for the past hour and were now about to move onto the make up, and knowing them, that would take another two hours. Then Haley would have to chose something to wear that would probably take another hour. Of course Haley was not bored in this time because they had been discussing what to do about Rachel.

"So the plan is...We slap that bitches ass into the next century" Peyton said.

"We make sure everyone knows what she has done." Haley said.

"We make her undateable." Brooke said.

"Perfect." Peyton replied.

By this time their had been a lot more creative things to do (like hanging Rachel over a lake of hungry crocodiles) about Rachel but they decided that those aims were the eaisest ones to achieve. But Haley could not stop worrying about Nathan and how heart broken he would when he found out his first girlfriend was cheating on him and Haley couldn't help but wonder if he would give up on relationships altogether after this. Finally the girls were ready, they had killer outfits, stunning hair and were ready to party.

Thank you for reding and please review I always love to know what you think.


	8. I don't like your Girlfriend

PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE LYRICS OR THE STORY WONT MAKE SENSE! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers.

KTxx, Mazzy, Miguel51 and vampiregurl.

**Chapter seven**

The girls soon arrived at Tric, Lucas, Jake and Nathan were already there but something was wrong because both Jake and Lucas had worried expressions on their faces. They soon found out why, behind them was Rachel twirling around on one of those spinning chairs.

"Hi girls, I'm so happy you invited me to join you, tonight is going to be so much fun." Rachel said in a sickly sweet voice. The girls weren't fooled but could not do anything because they needed to speak to Rachel first.

"Hi, yes tonight is going to be awesome." Haley replied.

Because of Rachel appearance Haley couldn't possibly speak to Nathan now or she would find a way to break Nathan's heart and Haley could not let that happen. So she was stuck with the guy that she had been love with for what seemed like forever and the girl he was now dancing with. A girl who was cheating on him. A girl who had threatened Haley. A girl who was the complete opposite of Haley. A girl that wasn't Haley. Behind the counter was quite a bit of alcohol so she helped herself as she had decided that tonight was the very first time she was going to get drunk. She was in a enclosed environment with five of her best friends besides she just wanted to forget what was going on. She opened the bottle and started drinking, she then opened another and another and another. It didn't take long until Haley was drunk.

After some talking between the group (none on Haley's part) the group decided to karaoke.

At this point Haley was pretty drunk. The karaoke landed on a random song. Haley was drunk enough to get up and sing on her own but not enough that she couldn't walk as she was dancing. In fact she could talk and sing fine as well, the problem was what she was doing while she was singing and she seemed to be singing the song to Nathan and Rachel. This not not good.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend._

Haley pointed at Nathan. The Nathan just smiled but his smiled was quickly wiped away when he realized that she might be serious.

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

She then pointed at herself.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

"This is not going to end well." Peyton said.

"What are we going to do, it obvious that she is singing to Nathan." Brooke said

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

Haley had now walked up to Nathan and was pratically singing in this ear.

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

She said again pointing to herself.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

"We need stop her making it so obvious that she singing about Nathan, lets try singing the backing's." Peyton said.

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive _

So Peyton and Brooke got up there and started singing the backing vocals. At this point Haley was back on the stage closely followed by Brooke and Peyton.

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Haley was now doing some very weird dancing on the stage, that looked a bit like the Mexican wave expect from the fact that only one person was doing it. But Peyton and Brooke started doing it to so it didn't look so bad until she changed move and started just jumping up and down. Nathan just watched in amazement.

_Alright, alright, alright_

Haley said running up to Nathan and kissing his cheek. Nathan just sat there in shock as he had done throughout the whole song.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

Peyton and Brooke tried to pull her away but they couldn't without making it even more obvious or Nathan would know that Haley was in love with him.

_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Jake and Lucas looked like they were about to roll on the floor laughing any moment. Brooke and Peyton were making absolute fouls of themselves. But Haley was in a league of her own. No one knew what she was going to do next, but they were worried about how embarrassed she would be the next morning.

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

Haley was now pointing at Rachel, and Rachel was glaring back. No one knew how to stop she seemed to know all the words and Haley would probably keep singing if the karaoke was turned off. She was going to be humiliated tomorrow and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybodys talking about_

At this point Haley grabbed all four of the others squashed them together and pointed at them probably attempting to symbolize that was what they were always talking about. For a drunk person she knew what the lyrics ment, although her singing was getting more and slurred the more she sang.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret_

She then put her fingers to her lips and shook her head.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

Haley started twirling on the spot, but Nathan caught her, she quickly stood up and carried on singing._  
_

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

She decided that spinning Rachel on her chair would show the others that she wanted Rachel to disappear.

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_

Haley waved the hand in a don't care manner._  
_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

Again pointing at Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton.

Haley's singing suddenly came to a hault, they all looked around for the reason why glad she had stopped and wasn't going to humiliate herself anymore. Peyton and Brooke were already coming with a plan to do some damage control. Their eyes finally rested on what had stopped Haley singing. Rachel had slapped Haley. Haley was now laying unconscious on the floor with a red mark across her face.

"Get the hell out, how the hell could you do this to her, you bitch." Nathan screamed at Rachel.

"But Nathan didn't you hear what she was singing." Rachel tried to tell Nathan.

"Rachel we are over, I don't care what happened, you have no right, I will repeat it again get the hell out of here." Nathan bellowed. Rachel decided to give up and stormed off. Nathan was quickly by Haley's side hoping she would be ok.

Thank you for reading, please review and tell me if this chapter too out there and did it make sense?_  
_


	9. Good News or Bad

Thanks to all my great reviewers, I cant believe so many people reviewed thank you so much!

KTxx, Mazzy, OTH fan1, vampiregurl, Quinn James, AshleyM15 and Migulel51.

**Chapter eight**

"She will be ok, it was mainly from the amount of alcohol she had that made her collapse, I cant believe what that bitch did to her." Lucas said.

"I'm going to kill her tomorrow! She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can mess with my best friend." Peyton started but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Nathan here is something we need to tell you." Brooke said.

"Rachel is an even bigger bitch than you thought she was, Nate Rachel was cheating on you" Jake said.

"I cant believe this." Nathan said in shock.

"I hate to have to tell you this as Haley was supposed but as you can see she cant at the moment and you should probably know now. But Rachel also threated Haley, she told her she would break your heart even if she went near you, so that the real reason she hasn't been talking to you, she was scared not because anything else you may ave thought." Brooke concluded.

"Then you appeared with her today, and you know the rest." Lucas filled in.

"I never would have bought her if I knew she had done that." Nathan said worried.

"We know that Nate." Peyton said.

"I cant believe Rachel did this, I hate her." He suddenly screamed "and if I hadn't of gone out with her in first place this never would of happened, I was so stupid"

"Yes you were stupid for going out with Rachel when Haley is clearly the girl you want, but you cant blame yourself for this, you had no idea this was going to happen." Brooke reasoned, Haley suddenly stirred which brought everyone back to reality.

"We should get her home, who's house were you planning on staying at tonight." Lucas said.

"Mine." Peyton answered.

"I've got my truck, Jake do you need to get home." Lucas said.

"Either way, I'm alright tonight because I have looked after jenny 24/7 the past two week,s not that I don't love her to pieces but my parents said I earned a break."

"Good, I've got my car." Brooke said

"I've got my car as well." Nathan said.

"You can all stay round mine tonight, Jake just call your mum and tell her what happened and say we will sleep in different rooms etc. I'm sure she will be ok with it" Peyton said.

"Ok I will call her now." Jake said as we walked off to get some reception.

"Luke help me get her on my shoulders will you." Nathan said, Luke quickly obeyed and put Haley on Nathan's shoulders.

"Thanks" Nathan said. "Can haley come in my car?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." Brooke said knowing that Nathan would be extremely worried if she went with anyone else. The group quickly hopped in the cars and drove to Peyton's house.

Peyton's house

The group with Haley on Nathan's shoulders traipsed inside the house, they all treated each others houses as their own as they spent so time round their, so they helped themseleves to drinks. Nathan tenderly placed Haley on sofa while the group started talking about the events that had happened that night. The group were all exhausted from what had happened and decided to go to bed, they all fell asleep on the sofa's. Brooke and Lucas were long since gone on the love seat, while Jake was hugging Peyton on one of the settee's and Haley was on the other. Nathan just sat there with Haley lying across his lap and watched her sleep waiting for her to wake up.

Haley' s P.o.v 

I woke up during the night wondering where I was, the last thing I remembered was going to Tric and seeing Rachel. Oh and deciding to get drunk, that explains a lot! Oh my god I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I looked around at my surroundings, it didnt take me long to realize I was at Peyton's house. At least I wasn't at some axe murder's. I seemed to be on Peyton's sofa in her living room. I suddenly noticed that somebody was stroking my hair, I looked up and noticed I was asleep across Nathan's lap, Nathan didn't see me and just carried on stroking my hair. Well obviously last night wasn't that bad seeing as I was lying on Nathan's lap. I suddenly felt very sleepily and quickly fell in a deep sleep.

The next morning

The next morning Haley was awoken by a hiss in my year, saying "Get your ass in Peyton's bed room now." Haley immedialy knew it was Brooke and quickly ran up to Peyton's bedroom without waking up any of the guys as I was eager to know what happened last night. Haley was pulled into Peyton's bedroom. Peyton and Brooke looked at her expectantly.

"Before you ask I have no idea what happened last night, all I know is that we went to Tric, Rachel was there and I obviously got drunk." Haley said.

"Ok, do you the good or the bad news." Brooke asked.

"Bad" I said as I might as well get the bad over and done with.

"Bascially last night you gpt drunk,extremely drunk. We all decided we wanted to do karaoke and you ended up actually singing to Nathan and Rachel Avril Lavigne girlfriend and because of that Nathan might know you are in love with him." Peyton told Haley.

"Might?" Haley questioned.

"We are not quite sure, we tried to stop you but you just kept on going." Brooke said.

"And the good news?" I said hoping this would brighten up my day espically as I now had a huge hangover.

"Rachel slapped you..." Peyton started but was interrupted.

"How is that good news!" Haley said

"You didn't let me finished and Nathan broke up with her because of it they had a huge fight and she stormed out of Tric we also told her about the whole cheating and threatening after she left so you dont have to that anymore." Peyton continued.

"At least he broke up with her, but I am completely humiliated." Haley evaluated.

Breakfast 

"Just act natural." Brooke whispered to Haley when she had a worried look on her face.

"Cool I can do that" Haley said as she tripped up the stairs, but fortunately Nathan caught her.

"Thanks." Haley said shyly.

"Look." Nathan and Haley both said at the same time.

"You go." Nathan told Haley.

"I'm sorry, i should have told you about what Rachel did and I shouldn't of been mad in the first place!" Haley explained.

"No i'm sorry, I knew Rachel was going to be such a bitch you I never would have gone out with her, I'm sorry she did that to you." Nathan said.

"Nathan it's not your fault" Haley said as gave Nathan a hug.

"So are we good." Nathan asked.

"We are great." Haley said, they both had smiles on their faces that had been missing for two weeks, things were looking up!

Thank you are reading, I hope I get the same amount of reviews as last time! So please review!


	10. His True Feelings

Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

KTxx, Mazzy, Vampiregurl and OTHfan1.

**Chapter nine**

Nathan and Haley spent the whole weekend together, making up for lost time. They decided to go on a picnic and Haley of course packed it.

"Hales what you got because I'm starving." Haley pulled some mac and cheese out of the bag.

"Mac and cheese?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan have told you this many times before, mac and cheese is food of the gods." Haley laughed.

"Yeah if the gods were five year olds!" Nathan laughed. "Haley are you sure you are fine about the whole Rachel incident?" He suddenly said.

"I'm really fine." Haley said.

"Little high on yourself aren't you, going around saying you're all fine." Nathan said.

"Nathan" Haley laughed.

"No I'm glad your fine." Nathan said on a more serious note."I'm sorry about everything that happened" Nathan continued.

"Nathan, it's alright." Haley assured him.

"No its not, Haley I am going to be so much more careful picking out my girlfriend. I am going stop having flings. I am going to make sure that she is really the one I want to be with." Nathan said. Haley couldn't help but think that maybe he liked her, she hoped he did because she kept falling more in love with Nathan by the day.

Nathan's house

As Nathan walked up to his house. He decided he needed to tell Haley his feelings, he was fed up of putting it off. Nathan Scott was going to tell Haley James that he was in love with her and they were going to live happily ever after or not. When Nathan got home from his weekend Rachel was lying across his bed naked.

"Rachel what are doing here, get your clothes and get out." Nathan screamed

"Awww Nate you didn't think we were really broken up did you, I just needed time to think things through." Rachel said.

"Rachel I broke up with you, and Rachel I know everything what you said to Haley and how you cheated on me." Nathan shouted.

"Nate, you know they are lying to you, there is nothing going on between me and Vegas!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel I never said anything about Vegas, so you just busted yourself and for god sake put some clothes on and get the hell out of my house. How can you think that everything that you did is ok!" Nathan bellowed.

"Nate maybe there is something going on between me and Vegas but that doesn't mean there cant be anything going on between me and you." Rachel said.

"Rachel, after what you did to Haley you have no right to even speak to me ever again." Nathan shouted.

"She's lying." Rachel yelled.

"Get the hell out!" There was something so angry about Nathan's tone of voice that Rachel didn't dare argue.

"Ok, ok just remember nothing is ever over between me and you Nate, we will be together one day, you just wait and see." Rachel said in her best seductive voice.

Monday

Now that Rachel and Nathan weren't dating the usual routine went on. The boys and the girls arent to school in their separate cars. When the girls arrived at school the guys walked over. Nathan quickly explained to the girls what had happened with Rachel and what she had said. Before he knew it the girls were running off to find Rachel.

The girls were on a rampage through school to find Rachel. They finally found her putting books away in her locker and going on about how Nathan was in love with her to Threasa.

Haley slapped Rachel. "That is for slapping me and threatening to break your boyfriends heart if I did not follow your orders."

Peyton slapped Rachel. "That is for cheating on your boyfriend, making Nathan and Haley argue and lying on your ex-boyfriends bed naked when he clearly wants you to go away!"

Brooke slapped Rachel. "That is for hurting two of my best friends and disrupting operation Naley." After that the three girls walked off pleased that showed Rachel a lesson. Brooke turned back "Oh and I'm not if this goes without saying, but you off the cheer leading squad."

Lunch

The morning had passed surprisingly quickly and they group were now all eating their lunch when Rachel came along and started shouting at Nathan with other just watching them.

"Nate, meet me in the supply closet in 10 minutes." Rachel demanded.

"No." Nathan answered.

"Come on Nate live a little." Rachel said.

"Not with you." Nathan bluntly said.

"Nathan why are you making such big deal out of this." Rachel whined. "I just needed some time to think." She continued.

"For the last time I broke up with you." Nathan shouted as he stood up.

"If that's what you are telling people." Rachel half sang. "Look Nathan everyone thinks that me and you belong together."

"We don't." Came five choruses from the table.

"You don't count." Rachel told them as she glared at them.

"Why don't they count?" Nathan asked.

"Because they don't understand how much we love each other."

"Rachel I don't love you." Nathan said.

"Yes you do."

"Rachel I am trying really hard not to yell at you." Nathan said in a strained voice as he was trying his best not to argue with her in front of everyone he did not want to draw attention to himself.

"Nathan you know you love me, come on we were perfect together, the two hottest people in school together." Rachel said.

"You are not the hottest girl in school, now go away." Nathan shouted.

"Nathan we both know I am, you need to stop living in denial just admit the fact that you love me, I'm sure your friends will eventually accept it, even if one of them will still have a stupid crush over you." Rachel shouted back.

"Rachel I don't love you." Nathan shouted.

"Just admit it." Rachel pestered.

"Rachel I don't love you." Nathan shouted.

"Just admit your true feelings." Rachel said.

"Rachel I don't love you." Nathan screamed.

"You will feel so much better once you do." Rachel shouted.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH HALEY, I LOVE HALEY, I HAVE SINCE I WAS TEN, I LOVE THE WAY SHE CARES ABOUT HER FRIENDS SO MUCH, I LOVE WAY SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, SMART AND FUNNY, I LOVE THE WAY THAT SHE NEVER LAUGHS WHEN I DO SOMETHING STUPID, I LOVE THE WAY HER NOSE CRINKLES UP WHEN SHE SMILES AND I LOVE THE WAY SHE HATES YOU. I LOVE HER SO DAMN MUCH THAT MY HEART HURTS EVERY TIME I THINK THAT WE WONT BE TOGETHER. TRY AND GET THIS INTO THAT THICK BRAIN OF YOURS I LOVE HALEY AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Nathan bellowed.

Everything went silent.

Thank you for reading, please review! I hope you are glad Nathan finally admitted his feelings.


	11. Brooke's in on the Action

Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

KTxx, Vampiregurl, Mazzy, Sarah, AshelyM15, GottaluvNaley, Kaefoster and OTHfan1.

**Chapter ten**

Haley leaped on Nathan and kissed him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he held her tightly. Neither never wanting the kiss to end. Because it had finally had happened Nathan and Haley were finally Naley and it certainly took a long time coming, but it happened and they both wanted it to last. Everyone clapped their hands the were even a couple of wolf whistles.

Haley's P.o.v

Nathan Scott is in love with me, I cant believe it he said I was smart, beautiful and funny. Right now I am kissing Nathan Scott and to be honest I never want to stop, hes holding me like he will let go I hope he doesn't because I never want this to stop. He doesn't love Rachel, Nathan is in love with me.

Nathan's P.o.v

One minute I'm arguing with Rachel and the next I am declaring my undying love to Haley, I don't what I was thinking, but whatever it was it got Haley kissing me so I don't care. I love Haley James and I am so glad that I no longer have to hide it, kissing her feels so right, it just fits, you know.

Rachel's P.o.v

He's kissing her. What the hell is he thinking he is supposed to be with me not her, he is supposed to love me, sure I cheated on him but that does not give him an excuse to stop loving me. I cant believe he loves her and they still haven't broken the kiss, I mean seriously get a room.

Brooke's P.o.v

Finally, I am so happy for them, they finally got together, I mean seriously I was beginning to think I was going to have lock them in a cupboard until they admitted their feeling to each other, I mean seven years come on people. Anyway Naley are finally together. Operation Naley is finished.

Lucas's P.o.v

It look long enough, thank god they admitted their feeling before Brooke locked them in cupboard. I am happy for them, although it is getting a bit weird seeing my brother and the girl I think of a sister kissing so long, in fact its turning quite disgusting, when are they going to break for air?

Peyton's P.o.v

Nathan's speech was so cute, I cant believe he said all those things. I'm glad they are together for a minute I was in doubt because of the whole Rachel thing but it all worked out in the end. Naley are finally together. Oh my god I sound like Brooke. Although I do wish we had made a bet, I so would have won.

Jake's P.o.v

Seriously, I was wondering if they were ever going to get together before they were old aged. They certainly know how to take their time, but at least they are finally together happy and in love without Rachel standing in their way.

Normal P.o.v

Nathan and Haley seemed to have forgotten everything around them, but were finally brought back to reality by Rachel 's scream. "Fine date her, you two deserve each other." Haley just smiled.

"You know I love you to right." Nathan just smiled and kissed her, they soon broke from the kiss as the whole canteen seemed to be staring at them. As Nathan and Haley looked around they was people exchanging money.

"Why is everyone exchanging money?" Haley asked.

"Haley I hate to break to you honey but there have been a lot of bets going around about the two of you and because I guessed the correct date, people own me lots of money." Brooke said.

"You bets on us?" Nathan asked.

"No only Brooke did, why didn't you tell me Brooke I would have liked some of that action." Peyton said.

"I thought you would be annoyed." said Brooke.

"Brooke I wanted to join in, you should have told us, we could have won a lot of money." Lucas whined.

"Well at least I did." Brooke said as she walked around the tables collecting money.

"I cant believe so many people bet on us." Haley said in amazement..

"Brooke's going to make a lot of money." Peyton said. After that Haley and Nathan went back to kissing, something that both of them were convinced they would never get bored of. Brooke soon arrive back at the table.

"How much did you make?" Peyton asked.

"Umm about $300." Brooke said as she was counting it.

"Wow! That's a lot of money what are you going to spend it on." Jake said. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane as it was so obvious.

"Clothes, duh." Brooke said.

"I cant believe you got that much money by betting on us!" Haley said.

"I am just great at predicting relationships." Brooke told the group. The group just laughed the bell then went so they headed off to lessons. The group decided they would meet at Karen cafe later.

Karen's Cafe

When Haley arrived at Karen's cafe the group were already seated around their usual table. Haley sat down and gave Nathan a quick kiss, the group started talking about them, Haley just blushed and laughed along.  
They soon ordered the food. "Haley will you come up with me to roof for a minute?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Haley said as she got up and Nathan led her to the roof.

"Haley I love you and I am so glad we are together and I am not sure how this actually works, but Haley will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Yes!" Haley shouted happily. She then smashed her lips against Nathan and her and Nathan shared an intense kiss. "I love you." Haley said.

"I love you too." Nathan said as they kissed again.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	12. Triple Date

Thank you to everyone who reviewed...

Mazzy, KTxx, Othfan1, Kaefoster and GottaluvNaley

Chapter eleven 

The next day the two couldn't stop smiling as they walked through school with matching grins and holding hands, it was some how contagious as by the end of day everyone seemed to be extremely happy. The three girls started chatting.

"I have just had the best idea ever, we can triple date, we can all go out to the movies and then go to a restaurant." Brooke said excitedly.

"How about next week." Haley said.

"Why, so long away?" Brooke said.

"Well me and Nathan want to have our first date before we go out as a group." Haley answered.

"This could be your first date." Brooke said.

"Brooke don't you think they want to be alone for their first date." Peyton said

"But wouldn't it be great to share the experience with your bestest friends in the entire world." Brooke said.

"It would and I love you guys but..." Before Haley had time to finish Brooke cut her off, great so we will do it tonight.

"Ummm, how about tomorrow?" Haley said as that way her and Nathan could have their first date tonight.

"Jake cant do tomorrow night." Peyton said as she sent Haley an apologetic look.

"Well that's settled we will meet at 7pm outside the cinema." Brooke said.

"Great." Haley said as she tried her best to look excited. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her friends, it was just she had dreamed about her first date with Nathan for so long and she just didn't want anything to ruin that.

After school

Haley and Nathan met after school and Haley told him everything Brooke said but not how she felt about it as she wanted to know how he felt first.

"Look Haley, this was not how I planned our first date, but if this is whet you want then thats cool too." Nathan said.

"Nathan this isn't what I wanted, I wanted our first date to just be you and me, but Brooke would get hurt and just wouldn't understand that we wanted our first date by ourselves." Haley said.

"Haley its ok, we can have our perfect first date on our second date." Nathan said.

"But it wont be the same." Haley said upset.

"I know, but we will just have to do the best we can to pretend it just us on our date." Nathan said.

"Ok." Haley said still a bit upset.

The cinema

"Hi guys." Brooke greeted them.

"Ready to go in?" They nodded, Brooke had chosen a chick flick, while Haley was not complaining about but knew that Nathan would have wanted to see something different. The cinema was packed for them and luckily there were six seats, also luckily for Nathan and Haley there were two seats at the front and four at the back. They of course immediately chose the two at the front. The opening credits started and Nathan had is arm from Haley who was holding the popcorn.

"Pssst." Haley jumped and spilled the popcorn, the noise was coming from Brooke who was crouched down next to them. "Can we swap seats my eyes are playing up again." Brooke asked Haley. Haley looked at Nathan, who shook his head as if to symbol no. "Please." Brooke begged. Haley looked at Nathan and lip mimed I've got to. Nathan nodded his head understandingly.

"Ok." Haley whispered.

"Thank you so much." Brooke whispered back. Haley walked up to where Brooke used to be sitting and sat down while trying to focus on the movie so she didn't have to think about how bad the stat of their first date was.

At the front of the cinema Nathan was extremely bored, time seemed to be going so slowly, so he decded to plan what he and Haley would be doing for their second date. After Nathan started planning the movie went quicker and soon it was finished. "I'm sorry Nathan." Haley said.

"It's ok it's not your fault." Nathan said and then glanced at Brooke.

"She just doesn't understand." Haley said.

"Anyway, I have started planning our second date." Nathan said smiling.

"Really, what are we doing?" Haley said happier.

"I cant tell you its a surprise." Nathan said.

"Nathan you know I hate surprises." Haley said.

"This one you will like" Nathan said.

"You better hope so." Haley said.

"Brooke where are we going." Peyton asked.

"To that cute Italian." Brooke said.

"Oh I heard its really nice." Jake said as they arrived.

"A table for six please." Lucas asked the waiter. The waiter nodded soon afterwards they were seated and discussing what to have off the menu.

"Well I know what I am having!" Haley said.

"Hales please tell me its not mac and cheese." Nathan laughed. Haley just looked embarrassed. "Hales!" Nathan said.

"Oh your just upset that they don't have prime rib here." Haley laughed and soon Nathan joined in. The group ordered their drinks and the waiter came back and what they would like to eat.

"Can I have a Hawaiian pizza please?" Brooke said as she handed back her menu.

"Can I have the spaghetti carbonara, please?" Lucas asked as he handed back the menu.

"Can I have the risotto please." Peyton asked, but as she handed back the menu she knocked her coke and went all down Haley's dress. "Oh my god Haley I am so sorry, oh I can't believe I just did that, I will come with you to wet it in toilet.

"It's ok Peyton, it was an accident and believe me I know what's it like to be clumsy! Nathan you know what I want." Haley said as she walked to the girls room with Peyton quickly running after her.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said again while she was attempting to get the coke off Haley's dress.

"Peyton stop apologizing, it was an accident, accidents happen." Haley said.

"I know, but I am really sorry." Peyton said.

"Don't worry and it looks like you have got all that you can off the dress, we might as well go back." Haley said.

"Hales I'm really sorry but they said they couldn't make any mac and cheese." Nathan told her.

"How can they not make Mac and cheese, I mean it's just pasta and cheese, oh well can I have a margarita pizza please." Haley said. The rest of the dinner went fine until dessert. During the dessert Rachel appeared.

"What is she doing in the same restaurant?" Peyton said.

"Hopefully if we don't say anything she wouldn't notice us." Brooke told the group. Unfortunately she did.

"Oh how nice to see you all, such a consquence that you would all be here

"Isn't it!" Nathan said sarcastically. "Anyway we want to get back to our food." Nathan said.

"Oh my god Haley, did something throw up on you, oh wait is that the pattern of your dress. Anyway I just wanted to check your date out, it turns out I have nothing to worry about spespically with Haley looking like that. She looks like a tramp!"

"Rachel get out!" All of the group screamed expect for Haley.

"Nathan, I think I want to go home." Haley said.

"Ok, but for what it's worth I think you look beautiful, just like you always do." Nathan said, this earned a small smile out of Haley, but you could tell she was still upset. After saying a quick goodbye they started to head to the car.

"Haley, this doesn't have to be our first date." Nathan said.

"Nathan that's sweet but we cant just forget about it." Haley said.

"Maybe not, but we haven't really done anything different from tonight, to what we usually do when we hang out." Nathan said.

"And?" Haley said.

"So what I'm saying that we just say that we hung out with group, but it wasn't a date, which means we can have our first date tomorrow." Nathan said with a smile. Haley soon smiled too.

"Thank you!" She said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Thank you for reading, I am getting really stuck about where to go with the story next now that they are together. So if anyone has a plot or any ideas they would be greatly appreciated, so please review!


	13. Rocket Lee

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter twelve **

Getting ready before the date (Haley)

Haley had spent hours getting ready as all of a sudden she seemed to have nothing to wear. She was knee deep in clothes and none of them seemed right. This was not going well. She could in the end decided to wear a red dress that fitted her body perfectly, Nathan still hadn't told her what they were doing all he said was to dress nice. After putting on the dress and a necklace, she decided to do her makeup and hair. She did her make up naturally and straightened hair, By the end of it she thought it looked ok. Hopefully Nathan would think she did too. They had arranged to meet at 7pm and the time now was 6:57 so Nathan should arrive any second, but knowing Nathan he would probably be late as he had never been a person who watched the time. So Haley went down and watched television hoping that he would arrive on time.

Getting ready before the date (Nathan)

I had just finished preparing the date when I looked at the time, this was not good. It was 6:45 and I had to pick Haley up 7pm and I cant be late again, she is always forgiving but if I'm late for our first date she won't be impressed. I looked down at what I was wearing I and some old jeans on and old T-shirt, if I wanted to be on time I would not have time to change, so I supposed this would just have to do. Haley's house was a ten minute drive I had spent so long worrying about what to do that I only had seven minutes to do in. I quickly jumped in my car and headed off to Haley's, I had to make sure this date was perfect and I didn't want anything to ruin it specially not be being late so I drove the car as quickly and I could hoping I would arrive in time to get to Haley's.

The date (Haley P.o.v)

Nathan was actually on time (well nearly 7:02, but I will let those two minutes slide) but when I opened up the door I started to worry as Nathan was not wearing a suit or shirt like I thought he would, instead he was in some old jeans and a t-shirt, I was terribly over dressed. Nathan seemed to sense that I was looking at this outfit. "I'm sorry, I didn't get time to change my clothes, you look beautiful by the way." Nathan said as I smiled.

Normal P.o.v

"Thank you." Haley said. "So can you tell me where we are going?" Haley asked.

"Nope, but if you guess right, I will tell you." Nathan said. "Oh and by way, you have to wear a blindfold." Nathan said.

"Nathan I told you I hate surprises!" Haley complained

"And I told you that you would like this one." Nathan answered. Haley gave in and put on the blind fold and let Nathan lead her to the car. She started guessing as they drove off to the mystery destination.

"Are we going to Karen's cafe?" Haley guessed.

"Nope." Nathan answered

"Are we going to the cinema?"

"No."

"Are we going to the docks?"

"No."

"Are we going to the little Indian?"

"No."

Twenty- five guesses later and Haley still hadn't guessed.

"Are we going to your house?"

"No, but we are here." Nathan said.

"Can I take my blind fold off?"

"In two minutes." Nathan said as he guided her towards the date. "Right, you can take it off now." Nathan said.

"Wow Nathan, this is amazing, your right I do like this surprise." Haley said. They were at the Rivercourt. Nathan had put candles and roses on the floor of the Rivercourt. In the middle was a table set with a picnic besides it. It looked magical. "Thank you, this is perfect, did you do all of this by yourself?" Haley continued.

"Yes and it was no problem." Nathan shrugged. Haley gave him a kiss.

"So what did you pack because I'm starving?" Haley asked.

"Mac and cheese." Nathan said. Haley smiled so far this date was perfect. After that Nathan and Haley talked about just about anything that came to mind.

"So whether worked out your porn- name?" Haley asked.

"My what?" Nathan said.

"Your porn- name, You take your first pet and your mothers maiden name and put them together, for example my first pet was a bunny called..." Haley started.

"I still cant believe you had a bunny named bunny!" Nathan laughed.

"I was young!" Haley defended.

"But still a bunny named bunny!" Nathan laughed.

"Anyway my first was bunny and my mother's maiden name was Brigard, so my porn name would be Bunny Brigard." Haley said.

"So mine would be Rocket Lee!" Nathan said. "At least it's better than Bunny Brigard."

"Whatever!" Haley said.

"Awww, Hales you know I love you." Nathan said as he leaned in to kiss Haley.

"Ok, I forgive you." Haley said.

"Good." Nathan said. Nathan and Haley talked for hours after that, before deciding to go over to Haley's and watch a film. They soon arrived and put a film in, neither caring what it was had they both knew they were going to make out. As they started kissing , Haley realized something.

"Nathan, you know I want to wait until marriage to have sex don't you." Haley said concerned.

"Of course Haley it doesn't bother me, I love you." Nathan reassured.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked still a bit concerned.

"Haley, I have been in so many relationships, when all it is, is sex, I completely respect you for wanting to wait, like I said, I love you and it doesn't matter to me!" Nathan said.

"Thank you and I love you too, I dont know what I would do without you!" Haley said as she leaned down to continue kissing him.

Thank you for reading and I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to update. Please as always review, I love to know what people think!


	14. Dudes Staring at his Girlfriend

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I would like to give a special thank you to anyone that gave me ideas about where to go with my story, you will notice that I will be using them over the course of the story, so thank you, I had serious writers block!

**Chapter thirteen**

The group had decided to go to Tric that night. They met at Tric at 8pm and Nathan couldnt help but think that Haley looked particularly sexy tonight. He was looking forward to tonight. As they walked to their usual spot Nathan started to get very annoyed. Every guy in the place kept staring at Haley, he decided to put this arm protectively around her to show she was his. This however didn't seem to work at there seemed to be more guys staring at the second, this was not good. "Nathan whats the matter?" Haley asked "You are staring at very guy in the place, you would swear they are about to murder you or something."

"They keep staring at your legs." Nathan said as he turned to one guy that was practically drolling and glared.

"Nathan, don't worry its fine, they will stop soon, they are just admiring my dress." Haley said then winced at how much of a stupid excuse that was.

"Sure, they are, now can you please stand on the other side of me?" Nathan said.

"Wow Nathan I never knew how jealous you could get, seriously Nathan I love you so you have nothing to worry about!" Haley said.

"Hey Peyton, Haley lets dance?" Brooke asked as they nodded and headed off to the dance floor.

At the table

"How do deal with all guys staring at your girlfriend, I want to kill everyone of them!" Nathan said.

"I don't, although it does get better over time, Haley loves you its not like anything is going t happen!" Jake said.

"Some days are better than others, sometimes all they do is stare, but once you show that she is yours they tend to go away." Lucas said as he looked at the girls dancing.

"Today is obviously not a good day, look at those guys walking toward them." Jake said.

"If he touches her!" Nathan said.

"Cant he tell she has a boyfriend!" Lucas said.

"He doesn't even know her name and he dancing like that!" Jake said.

"I'm stopping this!" Nathan said as we walked on the dance floor with Jake and Lucas following him all with looks that could kill on their faces.

On the dance floor

"Excuse me, but I don't fell comfortable with you doing that." Haley said as politely as possible although she was not sure why as this guy was defiantly scum.

"Get the hell off me!" Brooke shouted.

"Get your hands you me now!" Peyton shouted.

"How about a quickie with one of you in the supply closet?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't think so!" Nathan said.

"What the hell are you saying to our girlfriends?" Lucas shouted.

"Too right they are and even if they we rent why the hell would you say that!" Jake shouted.

"Look I was only trying to have a bit of fun!" The guy said. Nathan punched him in one swift movement.

"Junk, can you take him outside, people like him shouldn't be here." Nathan said. Junk pulled the guy away and his two friends followed nervously.

"Thank you." The girls chorused.

"I think we better go home now, we can g1o back to mine and watch movies for the rest of night." Peyton said.

"That's a good idea." Brooke said.

"We've had enough drama for one night." Haley said. They arrived at Peyton's and watched movies the rest of night, glad they were home.

The same night (Rachel's P.o.v)

I decided to Tric, I hate to admit but is the only decent place accept house parties to hook up with people, I may still be after Nathan but that doesn't mean that, I cant have some fun. Soon after I was on the dance floor a guy started dancing with me, well that was easy. Or I thought it was I soon noticed Brooke, Peyton and Haley join the dance floor, if they saw me I would be chucked out for sure and gone will my chances of getting layed. Nathan, Lucas and Jake didn't seem to be with them and instead they had different dance partners I wonder if the guys know about this.

They guys soon came storming up and started shouting at the guys they were dancing with. I hope they break up over this, after that they all left, which means I no longer had to worry about getting caught. I could have some fun. I started teasing the guy I was dancing with and soon enough I could feel a stab against me.

"Rachel by the way, want to go somewhere a little more private?" I said.

"Damien and I think that would be nice." He said. We started running to try and find a place more private.

A month later

Nathan and Haley were still extremely happy going on countless dates and hanging around with their friends. Brooke, Peyton and Haley were lying across the beach sun bathing and chatting.

"I'm not saying I like to have her around, but don't you think its weird that Rachel has stopped bothering us over the last couple of weeks." Peyton said.

"I'm glad to have her gone, but I do not what you mean it funny she hasn't been bothering us." Brooke said.

"Maybe she has moved on which I doubt, I hope she isnt planning anything." Haley said.

"Don't worry if she is planning something it doesn't matter, Nathan loves you, you are perfect together." Brooke reassured Haley.

At Nathan's house

Nathan was playing NBA live when Rachel came barging in. "Rachel what are you doing her, get the hell out, what part of stay away don't you understand!" Nathan bellowed.

"Nate there is something I need to tell you." Rachel said.

"Rachel why would I possibly care about anything you had to say." Nathan said.

"Oh believe me this is something, I can gurantee you, you will want to know." Rachel said.

"Ok Rachel say what you want to say and get out, I dont have time for your crap!" Nathan said.

"I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." Rachel said.

Thank you for reading and sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger, please review, I would love to know what you think of Rachel's news.


	15. Twist

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great!

Vampiregurl, Mazzy, KTxx, GottaluvNaley, Othfan1, Othfan1919, Kaefoster and Pam211.

**Chapter fourteen**

"Nathan you haven't talked in over ten minutes." Rachel said she was actually starting to get worried. She just hoped that he would believe her.

"Umm, It's not mine." Nathan finally said.

"Yes it is." Rachel insisted.

"Rachel you cheated on me, how do I know it's not his, besides I am sure you have slept with people since then." Nathan said.

"I haven't slept with anyone since I was with you and I only cheated with you after he officially got together and I am two months along so it has be yours."

"Rachel if you are lying."

"I'm not." Rachel said.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I defiantly want to keep it, whether I put it up for adoption I haven't decided yet."

"Ok, I will support either decision." Nathan said as it was just as much Rachel's decision than it was his.

"I need to tell the group." Nathan said as he made his way towards the door.

""Why don't we just keep it our little secret for now."

"No, besides even if are the mother of my child I still want to be involved in this babies life and Rachel this does not mean we are getting back together, I love Haley, I just hope she will still love me after this, I am not keeping this from her" Nathan said. Nathan got out his phone and texted his friends:

URGENT, COME TO MY HOUSE IN TEN MINS, IMPORTANT NEWS, DON'T BE LATE URGENT.

After that he put this phone away and ushered Rachel out of his house and she left with no complaints.

Ten minutes time

The group quickly gathered each eager to know what was going on. "Ok I have no idea how I am supposed to her you this or how you will take it." Nathan started.

"Spit out Nathan." Brooke said she desperately wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Rachel's pregnant and I'm the father, she's two months along." Nathan said. Jake recovered first.

"Does she want to keep it?" Jake asked.

"She defiantly wants to have it whether she will put it up for adoption she is not sure and to be honest I agree with her. I will never love her but I have stand by her, I cant do what Dan did." Nathan said.

"Are you sure its hers?" Peyton recovered next.

"Apparently she hasn't slept wit anyone since I was with her and she only cheated with me after we officially got together and she is am months along so it has be mine." Nathan said.

"She might be lying." Luke recovered next.

"I suppose that I have to just trust have Rachel is telling the truth, I don't see what else I can do accept pay take a paternity test when the baby comes." Nathan said. Brooke just got up and gave him a hug and told him everything was going to be ok.

"Hales, I love you no matter what and I know this is weird for you but I cant pull a Dan I have to stay with this child, but Haley I still want to be with you, please don't let us break up over this." Nathan said.

"Your right Nathan this is weird for me, but the last thing I want is abandoning your child and we will all help you and your right there is nothing you can do until the baby comes out and you take a paternity test, I'm proud of you Nathan." Haley said as she gave him a light kiss on lips and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Nathan no matter what we have all got your back and support you." Luke said as the rest of the group nodded.

Later that evening

Nathan and Haley had talked most of the night about what he was going to do and ow he was going to handle it. After talking Haley told Nathan had he should ring Rachel to check that she was ok.

"Hi, I was checking you were alright." Nathan said.

"I'm ok, I have to tell my parents tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No its ok, I think I should tell them alone."

"Ok then I will also tell my parents tomorrow."

"Don't do that." Rachel suddenly said.

"Why not? Better sooner than later." Nathan said while he was starting to get suspicious, why didn't she want him to tell his parents.

"Umm well, well, I need to tell mine first." Rachel said.

"How about we tell them at the same time?" Nathan said.

"Ok." Said Rachel knowing that was the she could do.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nathan's parents

Nathan parents sat in the living room, waiting for Nathan to tell them what was on his mind.

"Rachel's pregnant and I'm the father." Nathan finally said. His parents were a lot quicker to recover than his friends.

"You cheated on Haley!" Deb said.

"No, this was before me and Hales got together." Nathan said.

"I hope you understand what you have done, you have ruined your career the one we worked so hard for, Nathan how could be so stupid." Dan shouted.

"Yes Dad, I know it was stupid but my career is the last of my worries." Nathan said.

"Nathan I thought you were better than this." Deb shouted. Nathan nodded as this was what he had expected.

"What did you friends say?" Deb asked, after a while.

"They said they will support me." Nathan answered.

"So will I." Deb said. Dan didn't say anything and just walked out the room while shaking his head ranting about how disappointed he was.

"I hope you stand by Rachel." Deb said.

"I will, even if I love Haley."

"I'm glad she is supporting you."

"So am I." Nathan said.

Thank you for reading please review.


	16. Hot Brothers

Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

**Chapter fifteen**

"I just want to know if she is telling the truth." Haley said to Brooke and Peyton. They were sitting on a bench eating their lunch at school.

"We know honey, but we cant do anything because if she is actually pregnant with Nathan's child then... then we look like complete bitches." Brooke said.

"I suppose." Haley said. The guys approached to where the girls were sitting.

"Hey." They all greeted the girls.

"Hey." They greeted back.

"Oh by the way Nathan, my brothers are coming." Haley told Nathan.

"Cool, Which?" Nathan asked.

"Matt and Brian." Haley answered.

"They're hot." Brooke said. Lucas nudged her.

"You have a boyfriend." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you know you're my number one guy." Brooke said. They kissed. Haley suddenly pulled a worried face.

"Cool I'm glad, we get on, why have you got an worried expression on your face." Nathan said noticing Haley worried expression.

"Because now that we are dating, they look at you a little differently." Haley said.

"How differently?" Nathan asked.

"Well you will have the whole hurt my sister, I hurt your face talk, blah,blah." Haley said.

"Oh." Nathan said.

"And they may watch your every move like hawk but apart from that you'll be fine." Haley said.

"Lets hope so." Nathan said.

"Oh and by the way I haven't told them you may be a father so steer clear of that subject." Haley said.

"Ok then." Nathan said in a worried tone.

At Haley's house

The group were all at Haley's house. When Haley's brothers walked in. "Matt! Brian!" Haley shouted happily.

"Haley- Bob." They shouted.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Haley shouted. "You cant go away along for as long next time." She continued.

"And you still haven't grown since the last time we saw you." Matt said.

"She will always be short-pants-baby-James." Brian said. Haley scowled. So they moved on.

"Brooke, Peyton." Matt said.

"Long time no see." Brian said.

"Lucas." Matt said.

"Jake." Brian said.

"Still playing basketball?" Matt asked.

"Yes, of course hoping to go all the way to state." Jake answered.

"And Nate, heard you were dating our little sister." Brian said. Nathan just nodded nervously.

"Well finally." Matt said while patting Nathan on the back. Nathan smiled.

"But just because we would prefer you dating baby James than some of the other scum on the planet, does not mean that if you hurt, we will not punch your face in." Brian added.

"Because we will." Matt said in a threatening voice.

"Boys that enough, he gets the message." Haley interrupted.

"So about we call up Skills, and play a three on three." Brian said.

"You just got here and you want to play basketball." Haley said.

"Pretty much, we love the game Hales." Matt said.

"I know, I know." Haley said.

At the Rivercourt

"Skills, me and Brian on one team and Nate, Luke and Jake on the other." Said Matt. The guys seemed to play for hours while girls just sat and talked, Bevin had also joined them. In the end Nate, Luke and Jake won, but it was a close game. The guys sat down and contiued talking to the girls.

"So any girls in your lives at the moment?" Haley asked.

"I like to play the field, see whats out there." Brian said.

"I just have one night stands" Matt said.

"Still haven't changed then." Haley said.

"At least you haven't got any of them pregnant." Skills said.

"How is Rachel by the way, how far along is she now?" Bevin asked oblivous to the fact that Haley's brothers had no idea about Rachel.

"You cheated on my sister!" Brian shouted.

"You got another girl pregnant." Matt shouted. Nathan opened his mouth but Haley put her hand up to signal that she would handle this.

"He didn't cheat on me, they were together before we got together and anyway we don't even know if she is telling the truth, she has a reputation of lying, who knows if it is actually his and we can only find out when the bay comes out. So now we just have to wait to find out if it is the truth and there is nothing we can do about it." Haley said. Haley brothers looked like they were about to argue but in the end decided it was best to remain quiet. There was silence.

"At least he hasn't got Haley pregnant." Said Matt after a long pause.

"We forgive you as he suppose you cant do anything to stop it now, you can't change anything and at least you are supporting her unlike your father, but like we said if you ever hurt her, you will answer to us." Brian said. Nathan nodded in acknowledgment. Haley brothers only stayed for one night and the next day went home, Haley was sad they were going, but she supposed that coming for one day was better than them not coming at all. They all said their goodbye's and dropped them at the airport.

Brooke's house

"Nate you looked so scared!" Peyton laughed and the whle group joined.

"Laugh all you want, but you know if you were not the receiving end you would be scared too." Nathan defended. The group just carried on laughing. Haley decided tto change the subject.

"Are you guys looking forward to tournment on Saturday?" Haley asked.

"Yeah but Whitey is making us work so hard for it." Jake complained.

"He's making us do at least 100 suicides each practice." Lucas said.

"The cheer-nazi is working us hard as well." Peyton complained.

"Hey, you know I only want us to be the best we can be and to show Claire Young who's boss." Brooke continued.

"Dont worry Brooke she wont beat us this year our routine is amazing." Haley said.

"I hope so." Brooke said.

Thank you for reading, please review, I like to know what you think.


	17. No Room Swapping

Sorry, I haven't updated in a couple of days I was really busy and I haven't been getting as good response as I used to. Anyway there is my update now. Thanks to everyone that did review, yours reviews inspire me and keep me writing so keep them up! Also please excuse any of the basketball terms that are wrong etc as I know nothing about basketball, I have never even watched a game expect for the bits you get on one tree hill.

Chapter sixteen

The group had arrived at 6am on Saturday morning at Tree hill High ready to board the buses.

"Good luck." The girls shouted as they boarded the bus.

"Wont need it." Nathan said with a cocky smile but really we wasnt so sure, he just hoped that they would win this tournament hopefully that would put this Dad in a better mood with him, then again even if they did win Dan would probably still be on this back pointing out what he did wrong and how he could have done better if he had only done this, that and the other. Nothing ever pleased Dan.

The guys were all on the silent bus. Whitey would not let anyone talk as they needed to prepare for the upcoming game. This also meant no cheerleaders were allowed on the bus as they would obviously distract the young basketball players. So the girls went in their cars along with all the other spectators of the game. Of course today was not just any away game due to the fact that it was a tournament so they would be playing at least 3 games hopefully more if they go through the knock out stages and all the way to the final. Because the players had to play so many games it was a two day tournament so they all stayed the night, of course all basketball players and cheerleaders had to sleep in different rooms for obvious reasons.

Brooke's car

"We are going to kick Claire's ass, our routine rocks!" Peyton said excitedly.

"No doubt about it." Haley added.

"Girls don't get too excited just yet, we are still going to have to work hard, we need to squeeze in a lot more practice time before we start saying we are going to win. But with a lot of practice and hard work I think we can do it." Brooke said. She looked like she was about to continue, but the radio changed song to girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Which caused Brooke and Peyton to both burst out laughing and look at Haley. Who had now gone a dark shade of pink.

"I can't believe you sang to him." Peyton laughed.

"I was drunk." Haley defended.

"Drunk with love." Brooke laughed.

"I am trying to forget about it, anyway at least he broke up with Rachel that night." Haley said.

"I cant believe they are having a child together." Peyton said.

"I just want to know if it is his, for all we know, it might not be." Haley said.

"How do we find out?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan has got to go to one of the baby meeting's with the doctor, maybe they will say something that sounds fishy." Peyton said.

"What is even more suspicious, is that Rachel scheduled the meeting for this weekend, when she knew Nathan would be away." Haley said. Of course now Rachel wasn't a cheerleader, she had no real reason to go to the games. Haley was glad that she and Nathan could have a Rachel free weekend. Rachel had been calling Nathan non-stop about the baby, to run errands, discuss names etc, etc. Nathan could hardly do anything about it and if Rachel was pregnant then Haley didn't blame her, because of course she would want to discuss names with the father of her child. It was just lately Haley had felt she had been spending less time with Nathan.

At the tournament

The first day was going to be set out like this:

7:00- Basketball warm up

7:30- First game

10:00- Break

10:45- Second game

1:15- Lunch and check into hotel

2:00- Allowed in rooms

2:45- Third game

5:15- Announcement to which teams were in for the knock out stages.

7:00- Dinner

7:45- The rest of the evening to do as you please.

As soon as the basketball players arrived at the gym they started warming up. It hadn't seemed they had been warming up for long, but soon they were called for their first games against the Pontiac High school, which according to Nathan they should beat if they played well. Haley just hoped they were right, everyone desperately wanted to win this tournament.

The game started and Mouth was commentating. "And the game has kicked off, with the Ravens winning the toss, looks like the Ravens are on to a good start."Haley was screaming at the top of her voice as were all the cheerleaders while throwing their poms poms around.

20 minutes later

"The players have just returned from half time, with the Ravens leading 36:52. Nathan Scott passes to Lucas Scott, who bounces the ball to Smith, Smith throws to Jageskli, who passes back to Nathan Scott, who dunks the ball, another two points to the Ravens , the Ravens are on fire, lets hope this lasts the whole of the tournament. " Mouth commentates. While everyone cheers and game continues.

35 minutes later

"The players are now in their last five minutes of the game with the Ravens leading the game by 48: 62, lets hope that nothing can change and the Ravens will win the game, but oh no the Pontiacs have the ball, King passes to Gerrard to shots and scores giving the Pontiacs another three points." Mouth said.

5 minutes later

"And the Ravens have won their first game hopefully this will give them a confident boost for the second and third." Mouth said. While the court was filled with people congratulating the players. As the guys walked out.

"1 down 2 to go." Whitey called out. Reminding them that this was not over yet and they still had a long way to go.

After the break the players played their second game, it was easier that the first and they easily won. They had lunch and checked into their rooms the rooms were like this whitey called out the rooms "Brooke Davis and Theresa Fame ...Mouth McFadden and Jake Jagielski...Haley James and Bevin Mirskey... Peyton Saywer and Gigi Sliveri Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott... Tim Smith and Antwon Taylor" The group chattered about who they with. No one seemed to mind as that been what they had expected, they knew the would probably change rooms anyway. "No rooms swapping under any circumstances and I know you probably will so make sure it is girls and girls and boys and boys and not girls and boys, do you hear me and I catch any of you swapping detention for a week."

Thank you for reading, please review, they keep me inspired.


	18. Brooke's Plan of Action

I am sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have been on holiday, but I now give you my longest chapter ever so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are great.

Cuteyfruity, KT xx, Vampiregurl, Kaefoster, Othgirlie, OTHfan 1 and Pace1818.

**Chapter seventeen**

Everyone checked into their rooms and went downstairs for lunch. Everyone had high hopes that they would win this afternoons game so they were all in a good mood.

"I can't believe we won both games." Lucas said happily.

"I knew we would win." Nathan said, which caused the whole group to throw bread at him for his arrogance. "Hey, I have a positive attitude." Nathan defended. The group happily eat their lunch, talking about the third game and the cheer leading competition that would be held tomorrow afternoon after the basketball final. All teams were still required to watch the semi-final and the final even if they did not qualify to take part. Lunch soon ended and the Ravens prepared for their third game.

Although the third game was very evenly matched the Ravens still won it by nine points. So even know the organizers still had to read out the list of teams that got through to the semi-final, the Ravens were guaranteed a place, which pleased Whitey greatly.

"I'm proud of you boys, you owned that court and you deserve that place in the final, you earnt it. No matter what happens in the semi-final, you guys should come out of this tournament with your heads high, now get a good night sleep and no room swapping." Whitey congratulated.

The Ravens then attended the listing of who qualified into the semi-final which of course they were on, but so were Tree Hill High's enemies; Oak Lane Academy. Nathan especially hated their captain Damien West he was low life scum who also had a reputation for doing crime, Nathan and Damien had been enemies ever since they went to High Flyer's and were put in the same cabin, Nathan desperately wanted to beat him and his team.

Dinner

"You guys did great." Haley congratulated the guys.

"I am glad we got into the semi-final, maybe my Dad will calm down if we win this tournament." Nathan said. Whitey then got up and coughed.

"As I said before, I am extremely proud of you boys and I hope you go all the way and win this tournament. As you are all together and all in a good mood, I thought this would be perfect time to tell you I am retiring at the end of this year." Whitey said. There was suddenly a lot of chatter as people were wondering what to make of this news. "I have coached this team for 20 years and you lot may be the best team I have ever coached, I always figured I wanted to end my career on a high note and boys are that high note."

Dinner was mostly spent talking about Whitey's decision to retire and was quickly over. Brooke then went round whispering to people to meet her in the lobby at 8pm as she had a plan to swap rooms.

Brooke's Plan of Action

Everyone necessary for Brooke's plan to work was huddled together in the middle of the lobby. Of course the group were generally happy with their rooms, but quickly decided they wanted to be with their significant other, thus Brooke forming a plan, that everyone hoped would work and they wouldn't get caught.

"Ok so everyone knows that Whitey isn't stupid so of course he has put the guys and girls on the opposite sides of the hotel and the only way to get to the other side is through the lobby. As I said Whitey isn't stupid so if I am right, which I usually am. Whitey will be sitting the lobby checking over tomorrows plays, so he can catch any of us swapping rooms. There are no chaperons right?" Brooke said.

"Nope." The group answered.

"Good, so all we have to do is distract Whitey, so we can cross the hallway. Nathan and Broody this is where you come in." Brooke continued. She carried on talking to Lucas and Nathan. "Your job is distract Whitey, say something about tomorrows game, go over some plays or say you are worried, I don't care just distract him." Brooke said.

"You see there is a problem there Brooke, Nathan Scott does not worry." Nathan said arrogantly.

"Well then go over plays, like I said I don't care, just as long as you distract him." Brooke said. Lucas and Nathan nodded. "Whitey is checking to make sure everyone is in there rooms and in the correct rooms at 9pm and he wants lights out at 10:30. But he wont check lights out, as long as everyone is there correct rooms at 9pm he wont care. Now the floor in our plan is that at you guys are going to have to speak Whitey at 9:30, which means we might send you straight up to bed because you need sleep. We will be waiting at the top of the stairs and when Nathan coughs we will head down the stairs. At 10pm you guys can go back up to your normal rooms and everything will have swapped. By the way you wont need to worry about suitcases because we will put them in the rooms now." Brooke finished.

"Wow complicated plan, what if we get caught." Haley asked.

"Just make up an excuse" Brooke said. "Right everyone look at this piece of paper, so you can see your new room."

Room Swap

702 Brooke Davis and Theresa Fame = Theresa Fame and Tim Smith

703 Haley James and Bevin Mirskey = Bevin Mirskey and Antwon Tanner

707 Peyton Saywer and Gigi Sliveri = Gigi Sliveri and Mouth McFadden

257 Mouth McFadden and Jake Jagielski = Jake Jagielski and Peyton Saywer

260 Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott = Nathan Scott and Haley James

262 Tim Smith and Antwon Taylor = Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott

"Is everyone ok with those changes." Brooke asked. The group nodded and said they were fine, there were two double beds anyway for any group that wasn't a couple. "So as you can see not everyone needs to change, if you need to change meet at the top of your original staircase at 9:20, ok so put your suitcases in your new room." Most of the group walked off, leaving Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Jake in the lobby.

"Wow, Brooke that was quite a plan." Peyton said.

"Very confusing, but I got it the end." Jake said.

"See you later then." Lucas said and they all said their goodbyes and that they would meet later for dinner. Nathan and Haley walked off together.

"I am really glad Brooke organized this, lately I feel like we haven't spent any time together." Haley said.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to tonight." Nathan said. The girls later practiced their routine until it was time to put Brooke's plan into action. Brooke was finally happy with the routine so they went to the top of the staircase.

Brooke's plan put into Action

Whitey had checked the rooms and he seemed happy that everyone was in their right rooms. In was now 9:20 and everyone who had to swap rooms was at the top of their original staircase (Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Mouth, Skills and Tim) all ready to swap when Nathan's cough gave them the signal. Of course Brooke was right that Whitey was sitting in the lobby, fortunately he wasn't facing the stairs but Brooke had noticed whenever anyone came down the stairs Whitey would turn his head probably checking it wasn't any of his students. Nathan and Lucas had just walked down the stairs to talk to Whitey. Brooke was nervous because if Whitey turned them away her whole plan would fall apart. "Coach I can't believe you are leaving!" Nathan said.

"Shouldn't you boys be in bed." Whitey said in return.

"Yes but lights are not out until 10:30 so it is not like we would be asleep anyway." Lucas said.

"Can we go over some plays for half an hour, I really want to win this game." Nathan said. Whitey looked at them weird wondering why these boys wanted to go over plays when they could be having fun or watching a film. Nathan noticed the look. "I want to get Dan off my back and if we win this game, he might for a while at least." Nathan said. Whitey seemed to believe this and he, Lucas and Nathan went over some of the plays for tomorrow's game.

"You boys are still going up your rooms at 10pm." Whitey told them. Nathan and Lucas nodded hoping Brooke's plan would work. Whitey seemed pretty engrossed in the plays so Nathan coughed giving the signal to Mouth, Skills and Tim to run over. Tim nearly tripped but all in all they were successful and were now walking to their new rooms. Now only Brooke, Peyton and Haley had to cross for their entire plan to have worked.

Brooke and Peyton crossed swiftly and easily not making any sound. But half-way through Haley was crossing she tripped landing head first. She was now laying in the middle of the lobby. Whitey heard the noise and got up. "Did you boys hear that, I hope that is not anyone changing rooms. Nathan and Lucas both knew it was Haley and were preying that Whitey wouldn't see her and give her a detention. Brooke winced at the top of the stairs hoping that Haley would make it across without being caught, she wanted to help but could not think of a way she could.

Whitey started pacing across the lobby looking for what caused the noise. Whitey had now gotten to the spot Haley had been lying. She wasn't there. Nathan looked around the lobby trying to spot her. He suddenly saw her behind a plant. Whitey was now walking towards it. "Um coach, I can't hear anything can we carry on going over the plays." Nathan said. Whitey turned around and started walking towards them. Haley quickly scampered up the stairs careful not to trip. After a while Whitey said.

"You boys should get some sleep you have a big game tomorrow." Whitey said. Nathan and Lucas nodded and headed up to their bedrooms.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. I was also wondering whether you want Haley and Nathan to break up and get back together or stay together through out. Please tell me in your review. Or just leave a one worded review saying_ together _if if you want them to stay together throughout the entire story or _break_ if you want them to break up then back together in the end.  
**


	19. Different Perspectives

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing, that was the most reviews I have ever got. They are much appreciated. Anyway this chapter is just to set the next chapter up and has no dialog and just has a little bit of what each character is thinking about. Anyway please enjoy and review.

**Chapter eighteen**

Haley's P.o.v

After my little trip in the lobby, I arrived at the room quickly enough and decided to put on a film while I waited for Nathan. I know it may sound unbelievably stupid, but I was looking forward to tonight. I mean I feel like Nathan and I haven't spent any time together for a long time. It's no one's fault (expect maybe Rachel's) it's just we have been really busy. I have been really busy with cheer leading and tutoring and Nathan has really busy with Rachel and basketball. The thing is he won't talk to me about what he thinks about the pregnancy, I have no idea how he is feeling about the whole situation and what's he going to do. I was researching it online the other night and I found out you can have a pregnancy test four months. I am not sure how far Rachel is along or anything, I'll have to ask Nathan maybe then he will open up about the whole pregnancy thing. I just really want to talk to him, like we used to, we talked about anything and everything, I hope that doesn't change because of Rachel and the baby, I want him to be able to talk me about anything, I won't pressure him in to it I guess he will tell me when he's ready, I hope he's ready soon.

Nathan's P.o.v

Me and Lucas are walking up the stairs after talking to Whitey about tomorrow's game for Brooke's plan. Which surprisingly worked extremely well, expect for when Haley tripped, but anyway we didn't get caught. I've got to say I am a little or maybe a lot nervous about tonight, not because I am scared Whitey is going to know we swapped rooms. For the most stupid thing ever, spending time with my girlfriend. Haley and I have been really busy and we haven't spent any time alone for a while now. So you would think I would be happy, but thing is I know she is expecting me to talk about Rachel and the baby. I don't even know if the baby is mine, it could be some random guy for all I know. But if it is mine I can't pull I Dan Scott, I am not abounding my child. But the thing is I have been so focused on Rachel and the baby that I haven't spoken to Haley about it, but what am I supposed to say, I don't know what I am feeling, how am I going to tell another person how I am feeling. I'm not ready to be father, I can't look after myself never mind a baby. It's not exactly like Rachel is ready to be a mother either. I mean what if Rachel pulls a Nikki and abandons me and the baby. I know Jake and Jenny are alright and that we help out with the baby a lot and Peyton is amazing with her. But I can't put that burden on Haley. I am so confused. I lost him my own little world Lucas told me that was my room I said bye to Luke and walked into the hotel room.

Jake's P.o.v

I am sitting in the hotel room waiting for Peyton, I hope the plan works, because I really want to spend some time with Peyton. It's not like we haven't seen each other recently or anything it's just we are always with group or with Jenny. I love my little girl so much but sometimes i just want to spend some alone time with Peyton. I often wonder how she sticks around. I mean she is like Jenny's mother and she isn't even hers. I love Peyton for that, sometimes I think Jenny really could be hers, but she's not. But today I have decided to ask Peyton if she wants to change that. I am going ask he to adopt Jenny. I know this means we will be legally binded for the rest of our lives by a child. But the thing is even if we break up. Peyton will still be Jenny's mother, she was the one that potty trained her and stayed around for hours at my house trying to get her to sleep, she is Jenny's mother. I hope she wants to adopt her, but I least think I should give her choice and I know she will make the right choice. I know it is a huge responsibility and I will love her all the same if she says no. Legally it is possible because Nikki has not been in the picture for a year. It's not like anything will change, expect for the fact that Peyton will be in Jenny's life permanently.

Peyton's P.o.v

I am really looking forward to tonight, I feel like I haven't spoken to him in ages just the two of us you know. I mean it's not like we don't spend time together because we do, I look after Jenny with him all the time, the problem is that I forget that she is not mine. I don't think Jake minds that I love her, but I am not sure how he feels when I treat like my own I mean if I do not stay over with Brooke or Haley, I will be with Jake and Jenny. Jake had gone to the toilet the other day and no one was around. Jenny said Mama it's not her first word, her first word was cat and she can say Dada, but she said it while she was tugging my hair, like directly to me. I am not sure how Jake would feel about this, I mean I know I am his girlfriend but does he want his daughter to call me her mother. Jake said I am Jenny's mother just not biologically but I'm not sure how he would take it if he knew Jenny called me Mama, I suppose I am going to have to say something tonight which is a shame, as I really wanted just a fun night, oh well, there nothing I can do, I have to speak to him about it. I know if he is ok with it and if not how can I get her to stop.

Brooke's P.o.v

I am glad my plan worked, it gives me and Lucas some time alone, I have decided I am going to tell Lucas I am in love with him tonight. Me and Lucas have been going out for six months, when we first got together we told each other we loved him but neither of us have said since. I hope it's just because we are nervous and not that he doesn't love me anymore. Nathan and Haley and Peyton and Jake say it to each other all the time like it's no big deal, but me and Lucas never do I guess I am just scared that he doesn't love me back anymore and that's why I don't say it. I hope he doesn't say it for the same reason and not because he doesn't love me back. I don't know what I would do if he didn't, because I love him with all my heart. Because everything is perfect at the moment Haley and Nathan are finally together, Peyton and Jake are still going strong and me and Lucas. We are all paired off with the person we love, I just hope he still loves me and just doesn't want to break up with me because it will affect the group. I am going tell the boy I love that I love him, I just hope he feels the same way.

Lucas's P.o.v

Peyton and Jake said I love you today, in fact I have just noticed that they always do so do Nathan and Haley like it's no big deal. Me and Brooke don't say it at all and to be honest I am not sure why. We said when we first got together six months ago. After that one time we didn't say it again, maybe she was waiting for me to say it again, like I was waiting for her to say it, somehow we just never got around to saying it again. The thing is that I do, love her with all my heart and I have decided I need to say something. So I guess I am just walk into that hotel room and say something like "You know I love you right?" Just to give her reassurance that I do and hopefully she will say "Of course, you know I love you too right?" Just to give me reassurance and from then onwards we will say it all the time like it's no big deal just like everyone else. I hope so, I walked into the hotel room to see Brooke already there waiting for me, somehow the words don't want to come out of my mouth. I want to say them, but I can't I'm scared.

**I forgot to say that you can still vote on the together and break situation. If you want Nathan and Haley to break up and get back together say _break_ in your review, if you want them to stay together throughout the whole story say _together_ in your review. Btw don't bother if you have already voted! Please review, they keep me inspired and I would LOVE to get the same amount of reviews I did last time, that was an amazing response. **


	20. In Each Hotel Room

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I got an amazing number, hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you will enjoy the ending!

**Chapter nineteen**

Haley and Nathan

Nathan walked into the hotel room to see Haley on the bed lying watching a movie. He knew he was going to have to talk to her eventually about the whole situation, but he just didn't know what to say, he knew she was expecting him to say something, but what he had no idea, finally some words came out, to alert Haley that he was there. "I am going to a baby appointment with Rachel." Nathan told Haley while she walked up to greet him.

"Nathan that's great, I heard to can get a paternity test when the baby is 4 months along, so you can get a test, she four months along isn't she?" Haley said, she silently thanked God for him starting this conversation first.

"Yes she is, but Haley, what if it's mine?" Nathan asked, Haley looked unsure how to answer, but finally did.

"You will raise your baby, you look after it, love it and I will be there to support you and help you every step of the way." Haley answered.

"But what if Rachel leaves and abandons the baby like Nikki did too Jenny, Rachel's not ready be a mother and I am not ready to be a father!" Nathan said frustrated.

"Then we will look after her with you, just like we do with Jenny and Nathan as soon as that baby looks into your eyes and grabs on to your finger, you know that you love your baby with all your heart and you do your best to always love her and that's all that matters." Haley said.

"But Haley, I can't put that amount of pressure on you, to bring a baby up!" Nathan answered looking confused.

"Nathan I am your girlfriend and I like to think I am still your best friend, I love you, if I want to help you that is my choice." Haley said seriously.

"But Haley, Peyton is practically Jenny's mother and every time she looks down at her, she has to remember she not hers." Nathan said.

"But Nathan as long as Peyton knows Jake is the father she will love that little girl with all her heart and I will be the same." Haley answered trying to reassure Nathan, this seemed to do it and now that Nathan had got everything off his chest he felt a lot better.

"I'm glad we talked, I love you Haley James." Nathan said.

"I love you too." Haley said as Nathan brought his face down to bring them into an earth- shattering kiss. That was all that was said that night and Haley and Nathan both agreed that was all that needed to be said they had reassured each other and Nathan believed that if the baby was his, he would be a good father to matter what he had to do because he would love that baby with all his heart, just like how he loved the girl next to him.

Peyton and Jake 

Peyton walked through the room and knew she had to say something to Jake to put her mind at rest about the whole Jenny thing, but just didn't know what. Finally the words stuttered out of her mouth. "Jenny called me her mom." She told Jake. Jake sat still for a moment with a blank expression on his face but that soon turned to the biggest smile that Peyton had ever leaped over to Peyton and brought her face to his.

"You are her mom, Peyton." Jake said. Peyton grinned back. "You have taught her how to potty train, stayed up for god knows how long trying to get her to sleep and you were even there when she said her first words." Peyton grin changed to sad looking face.

"But she's not mine, no matter how much I love or her, or even if I treat her like my own, she's not." Peyton said with a worried expression on her face, she had no idea what Jake would say to that, it was not his fault that Jenny wasn't hers.

"I want you be, I want you to adopt her, Peyton you are mother Jenny even thinks so and I know that is a lot to take in. But she is yours Peyton." Jake said. Peyton didn't reply so he carried on. "I know that you are thinking what if we break up, but the thing is even then you are her mother, you taught her so many things and she looks up to her and you love her with all your heart and that's what a mother is."Jake sighed. "Legally it's possible as Nikki signed a form saying she never again wanted anything to do with her, Peyt I know his is a big responsibility and a big choice, but just to let you know if you say no I won't love you any less, I just thought..."Jake was cut off of his rambling by Peyton.

"Yes." Peyton mumbled.

"Yes?" Jake questioned just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes!" Peyton shouted. "I want to adopt Jenny, Jake I love that girl with all my heart and I can't bear, the fact that she is not mine, but now she can be, Oh my god I am so happy." Peyton grinned.

"Jenny loves you Peyton and so does her dad." Jake grinned back.

"I love too, I love you both so much, you have no idea what this means to me." Peyton said. Peyton and Jake then kissed and fell onto the bed.

Brooke and Lucas 

Lucas walked into the room to see Brooke curled up in front of the tv, she looked beautiful. Lucas was so sure he loved his girl, but he was beginning to lose faith that she shared the same love for him in return. Brooke got up to greet him with a powerful kiss, but for some reason the atmosphere in the room was very awkward and both were scared that the other was going to break their hearts. They decided to watch a flim, well Brooke watched the film and Lucas watched Brooke. Brooke laughed at something and that moment Lucas knew he had to tell right then how much she meaned to him, she looked so innocent, childish, fun-loving when she laughed but most of all she looked beautiful and before he could stop himself those important words came flying out of his mouth. "You know I love you right?" Lucas asked hoping that Brooke would say she loved him too.

"You do?" Brooke questioned, his made Lucas worry but he decided to answer a honest answer.

"Of course I do Brooke, how could I not!" Lucas answered.

"I love you too, I am so glad you said that, you always know the right things to say I was worried you didn't love me back and that you would break up with me." Brooke said.

"Why would you think that?" Lucas asked.

"Because we don't say it and I was beginning to think that we didn't say it because you didn't love me." Brooke said.

"From now on I am going to tell you every time I see you how much I love you, I never want to thinking that again!" Lucas said.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke said.

"I love you too Brooke Davis." Lucas smiled then brought down to kiss her passionately. That night everyone was happy, everyone in sea- view hotel anyway.

Rachel 

Nathan is coming to an appointment when he comes back from the basketball tournament. He has to come if I keep saying he can't come he going to get suspicious then tell Haley and that is the last thing I need right now. Hopefully there wont be a problem I don't see how he could work it out he is too dumb for that, but that brat of a girl could work it out, I'm sure. He is probably with her right now, can't he see that I love him, I mean I am lying that he is the father of my child for god sakes, which means I love him so much that I want to be around him constantly.

Right now the actual father of my child is around him, if Damien says anything I will kill him not literally, well my hormones might make me, but oh it is so unfair. Miss Tutor slut gets Nathan, while am sitting at home pregnant. How unfair is that. I have got to break them up so he doesn't get a paternity test. I need his money anyway to pay for the hospital bills, I'm not paying for them myself. Damien knows i am pretending Nathan is the father, but he thinks I am just doing it for the money, well I am a bit. But mostly I just want to prove to that Tutor- skank that I can have whatever and whoever I want including her boyfriend, I am going to make Nathan believe this is child once and for all and I am going to take that Tutor- whore out of the picture for good. Nathan Scott will be my boyfriend.

So you finally found that it is not Nathan's child! Just to let you know that Nathan and Haley will be staying together. Thank you to everyone that voted and I am sorry to anyone who voted break but the majority voted together! Please review, I got an amazing number last time and I want to get the same amount this time, they keep me inspired!


	21. The Game

**To anyone that has already read this chapter and it was a cliffhanger (If not ignore this note)am so sorry for the inconvience, for some reason the end of my chapter did not appear, this was not meant to be the end, there was a lot more, I have given you a shortened ending! Anyway please re read and review!**

**Chapter Twenty**

"And the Ravens have won the semi-final and are now in the final against Oak Lane, Oak Lane and the Ravens have a long history, so stay tuned for what is sure to be an interesting game! Well done Ravens!" Mouth commentated , as couples ran to congratulate each other. Everyone seemed to be on a high, just one more game and the Ravens would win the tournament, they up against a tough team, but each one of them was sure they could beat them if they played their best.

The Ravens had a break and discussed tactics for their up coming game and the girls left to practice their rountine for their upcoming competion.

Cheerleaders

"I want beat that skank Claire, she beats us every year and I have had enough of it, we are going to win this year!" Brooke shouted. "Now lets practice, five, six, seven, eight!" The girls practiced until they could no longer stand up and even then Brooke made them rehearse a couple more times. The girls threatened to walk out so Brooke said they could stop.

"We are so going to beat her!" Peyton laughed.

"Usually I don't like Cheer-Nazi Brooke, but I'm glad we practiced so much, because now we can teach Claires and her trees who is boss!" Bevin said. Everyone looked around as if to ask trees, Bevin noticed. "Oak is a type of tree." Bevin said like it was obvious, everyone laughed.

"Right now after the final we have lunch, then at 1pm the cheer competion starts, we are not on until 3pm, everyon.e must be there by 1pm as we need to watch the other teams and practice a couple more times!" The girls groaned, none of them could bear doing the rountine one more time never mind twenty (because with Brooke a couple of times meant at least twenty.) Brooke just smiled and said "Pratice makes perfect."

Everyone went their seperate ways to relax for ten minutes before the final started.

Basketball Players

They had gone over the plays hundreads of times but Nathanstill didn't feel ready, he had to win, if we wanted this Dad to forgive him for getting Rachel pregnant. Dan Scott may not be nicest of people but Nathan didn't want his dad hating him, no matter how rude he was sometimes. The teams started warming up preparing for the game Haley walked over to stay good luck. "Well, well, well, Nathan Scott, what a pleasure to be seeing you here." Damien said with a smirk, Haley quickly decided that it was wasn't sexy like Nathan's infact it was kind of creepy."

"Likewise West." Nathan said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this fine thing standing next to you." Damien said again with that horrible smirk. It took Nathan everything he had not to go over and punch Damien square in the face.

"Haley this is Damien West, Oak Lanes Captain, Damien this is Haley James my girlfriend." Nathan said while he clenched this hands very hard by his sides.

"How did you get such a hot chick?" Damien asked. "Maybe you and me could meet after the game and... get know each other." Nathan jerked forward but Haley pulled him back, Damien wasn't worth it.

"Sorry I have plans with Nathan tonight." Haley answered.

"Well when you get bored or should I say unsatisfied come and find a real man." Damien winked.

"Nathan is more of a man you will ever be!" Haley said, looking extremly annoyed.

"Fiesty, I like it!" Damien said, with one last wink and walked away. Haley turned to Nathan and kissed him with all the power he could. She was proud at his for not doing anything as espically as it would have jepordised his game. Haley and Nathan talked for a bit then it was time for the game, Nathan now felt ready and knew that the Ravens were going to win, because there was no way Damien was goiing home happy tonight.

The Game 

"Come on Ravens, Lets go, come on Ravens, Lets go!" The cheerleaders chanted while the crowd roared. The ball was tossed up in the air. "West gets the toss up, but Nathan Scott incepts from another play and bounces the ball down the court where we passes to Smith who passes to Lucas Scott, Scott shoots and the ball goes in, three points to the Ravens." Mouth commentates. "West has the ball who passes to his team mates Jones who passes to Green who shoot and scores, two points to Oak Lane!"

20 minutes later

"The Ravens have the ball Taylor passes to Smith but Oak Lane intercepts, runs down the court passes the ball to West who scores three points, the score is now equal 38:38, come on Ravens!"Mouth commentates, the crowd roared while the cheerleaders cheered, everyone was in high hopes.

35 minutes later

"West has the ball but Nathan Scott is tighty marking him." Mouth commentated.

"You know your girl looks awfully fine at the side- lines." Damien said, Nathan resisted the urrge to punch him. In those few miliseconds West got free and shot the ball Oak Lane were now in lead by 3 points, Come on Ravens!"

5 minutes later

"Oak Lane and Tree Hill are now tied at 72:72, the Ravens have the ball, but oh no West steals it and runs down the court, but Scott fouls, West has two shots, but misses them the Ravens have the ball and Lucas Scott has the ball, the Ravens win, well done Ravens!" Mouth finishes. Nathan couldn't help but hope that his dad would be proud of him now.

Please review, sorry that there was no ending the first time!


	22. Liar

Sorry for the delay, Anyway there the next chapter, this is the second to last chapter so please review, Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited or alerted last time, you guys couldn't make me happy, anyway I think you will like this chapter, even though it's a bit short!

**Chapter Twenty One**

The Ravens had just won the final as everyone gathered to congratulate them, Haley was in his arms and they had just the final Nathan couldn't have been happier, he loved Haley with all this heart and he never wanted this moment to end, he knew it would soon but he was going to savour it as much as possible, because soon things were going to get complicated with Rachel and the baby and he just wished everything would be less complicated. They all had a celebrity lunch and the girls were soon heading off to their cheer leading contest, the guys were going to be sitting in the audience. Brooke was officially on cheer- Nazi mode and nothing was stopping her. "We are on soon girls right after Oak Lane and as we want to watch them as they are our competition, we need to practice, so 5, 6, 7, 8!" The girls did their routine for what seemed like the millionth time but none of them minded as they were excited. The girls finished the routine just in time to see Oak lane prepare to perform.

They were amazing, they peferected their routine and it was showing. Oak Lane were amazing and Brooke couldn't be more sad, she kept up the peppy attitude, but deep down she knew that they couldn't make any misakes, if they were going to win, the cheer squad headed onto the stage, the lights went on them and the music started. Brooke forgot about all her worries infact all the cheer squad did, they were just enjoying their routine and perfroming it to everyone.

The results were in, "In third place we have Oak lane academy!" Haley looked at Claire with a smirk, Claire looked back and glared. "In second place we have Tree hill!" Brooke smiled, she was happy with the place and the fact they had beat Oak lane, she just had really wanted to win his year. Haley noticed that Brooke looked a bit upset, they announced the winner, but Haley was too busy thinking to notice, she hoped Brooke wasn't too upset at least beat Oak Lane. "Next we have the award for the best choreography, this award goes the Ravens captain Brooke Davis!" Brooke snapped out of her day dream when the announcer called out her name she bounded on to the stage. Haley couldn't have been more happy for her, this had been an amazing weekend everything was perfect, expect for the fact Rachel was still having Nathan's baby.

The group travellled back on the coach, back to school, Nathan had his baby appointment on Monday night, so he was eager to get back to school, he needed to know if his baby was his.

The appointment

"So glad, you could make it Nathan." Rachel said with a fake smile, truthfully, she was just hoping that they would get through the appointment without Nathan finding out the baby was not his.

"Hello" greeted the nurse, Nathan and Rachel said hi back. "So I take it his is the father of the baby." The nurse asked, looking towards Nathan, Nathan hesitated, but Rachel was quick to answer, maybe this was his child after all.

"Yep" Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you." The nurse said, she then turned her head, looking like she was preparing for sonogram.

"Actually before we start can I get a paternity test done?" Nathan asked the nurse.

"Sorry sir, but the mother has to be at least 4 months pregnant, for it, Rachel is only three." The nurse replied. Nathan looked like he was about to erupt. She had tricked him, all this time, he couldn't think straight he was so angry, Rachel seemed to realise that he knew the truth and looked down.

"It's not my baby is it, Rachel? The last time I slept with you was at least four months ago, do you have any idea what you put me and Haley through, and my parents, they thought they were going to have a grandchild, how could you do this Rachel? How could you lie." Nathan shouted, the nurse looked a bit bewildered at the scene in front of her, not knowing whether to say anything, in the end she decided against it. Rachel just looked down not saying anything. Nathan stormed out the room and phoned Haley.

"It's not mine." Nathan said.

"Really?" Haley said happily.

"Really, I'm coming over, I will explain the details then." Nathan sounded a bit angry, Haley knew that was because he felt betrayed, in fact she was angry too, how could Rachel put them through all this for nothing. Once her anger subsided, Haley was overcome with joy, thank god Nathan's first child wouldn't be with Rachel, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid but that was none of her business. Nathan would be over soon and he would explain everything. Everything was going to be ok, it was not Nathan's child.

Thank you for reading please review, only one chapter left!


	23. Epilogue

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. This is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it...

**Epilogue **

Nathan and Haley lay on the beach, with Nathan's arms wrapped around Haley, Nathan couldn't think of a time when he had been happier. Everything was perfect, Nathan was not the father of Rachel's child. His dad had left him alone when he told him he was not the father. Sure he still made him get up at 5am for a 10 mile run, but if he didn't do that he wouldn't be Dan. Everything was good, the group were meeting in an hour to spend the day on the beach, but Nathan and Haley got here early just to spend some time together. In a way Nathan was glad he dated Rachel, not because of the whole baby scandal, but it had made Haley admit his feelings for him, god knows how long it would take for them to admit their true feelings if Rachel hadn't wound him up and made him shout it and made Haley sing it. Anyway Nathan was glad that everything was sorted, now he and Haley can just focus on being together and happy. "I love you." Haley whispered.

"I love you too." Nathan replied.

"I'm glad your not the father, I don't know what I would have done if you had a child with another woman. Probably get insanly jealous." Haley said.

"Well it doesn't matter, your never going to have too, the only person that I want to have my children is you Hales." Nathan said.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Hales?"

"Yes." They were both were standing when Nathan kneeled on the ground.

"Will you marry me?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Haley replied.

"Really?" Nathan said happily.

"Why not?" Haley smiled.

"I don't have a ring." Nathan said disappointed.

"It's ok, we probably should keep it a secret, for a while anyway." Haley said.

"There is enough drama going around, without adding that we are engaged into the mix." Nathan agreed.

"What?" Brooke shouted. Nathan and Haley turned around all walking towards them.

"This is not good." Nathan whispered as the group approached all with shocked looks on their face. Nathan and Haley looked at each other. "It now or never!" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"We're engaged!" Haley said. The shocked faces looked even more shocked now it was confirmed. "We really hope you can be happy for us." Haley added hoping it would make them say something and interut this long silence.

"I can't believe your getting married!" Brooke screamed running towards Haley. The two started jumping up and down happily, Peyton soon joined in. Lucas and Jake still couldn't believe what was happening and had not moved from their spot. The screaming awoke them from their trance.

"Congrats man." Lucas said to Nathan, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, Congratulations!" Jake added.

"Oh my god, we have to go to the mall and find your dress or I could make itand we have to book a venue, oh and we have to set a date and buy invitations and oh my god there is so much to do and wehave to buy a cake and decide on th bridesmaid and the colour theme, that is one of the most important things, but that all depends on when we are going to have maybe spring, springs always nice!" Brooke said.

"B. Davis, you do know it's not your wedding dont you?" Peyton said.

"Of course I do, but it doesn't mean I am not going to help plan it!" Brooke said happily.

"Of course you can help plan you too P. Sawyer, its not like Nathan's going to be any help!" Haley laughed.

"And we need to organise a bacholrette party, wow, this is going to be harder than I thought." Brooke said. The others just laughed as Brooke continued to rant about everything they needed to do. Everything was perfect.

Nathan and Haley were together and it looks like they were going to stay that way, all because of Nathan's psyco ex- girlfriend.

**The End**

So that was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story, please don,t forget to comment. I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read Girlfriend and stuck with it. Please don't forget to **review**, (I expect anymous reviews) anyway you have no idea what it means to me to have so many people reading this story you guys were amazing, I would like to say a special **thank you **to:

Everyone that reviewed:

**KTxx, OTHfan1, AshleyM15, othgirlie, kaefoster, cuteyfruity, vampiregurl, mazzy, Pace1818, Mrs. Naley Scott, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, Quinn James, Miguel51, Sarah, GottaluvNaley, Pam 211, oth1919, cullen addict 2009, wolfgiiiirl1234, tnaps4 and Shaun.** (I may have forgotten somene, because the computer wouldn't let me see all my review, please tell me and I willl add you, I have a feeling there is someonemissing!)

Everyone that alerted:

**23bNrAuLcEaYs, 23isLOVE, chicaespanola, cullen addict 2009, cuteyfruity, dee1treehill10, dreamer0417, etfanalltheway, GottaluvNaley, Haley Elizabeth James, hewiall, lousy, mgourdyy, nkhh923, ObsessivePrincess, OneTH23, OTHfan1, othfan1919, othgirlie, Pace1818, pinkpeoniesluv, PrincessCupcake13, TreeHillGirll, vampiregurl, WeesaBee2010 and wolfgiiiirl1234.**

Everyone that favorited:

**Bluecutie, cullen addict, ekc. 1028, Jrocca, LindaNaley, Mrs. Naley Scott,Naley23Fan, naleyalwaysn4ever, OTHfan1, othgirlie, Pace1818, Quinn James, Swimstar23, vampiregurl and wolfgiiiirl1234. **

Thank you with sticking with the story, look out for my next story, I will be publishing it soon!


End file.
